Soittorasia
by CarminaChan
Summary: Suomen ja Ruotsin tarina.
1. Hyvästi Nikolaj!

Kiitos etukäteen että aiot lukea tämän ja varoitan jo nyt että tästä tulee pitkä.

Sisältää mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitä.

Paritus on pääosin SuFin mutta löytyy myös mm. Tanska&Ranska-paritus (rimmaa kivasti) ja mahdollisesti joitain muitakin.

Pyrin tekemään mahdollisimman ns. "oikean kaavan mukaan" mutta lipsahduksiakin löytyy (suurena lipsahduksena yllämainittu randomparitus)

Muutama kohta suomennettu kökösti Himaruya Hidekazin Suomen ja Ruotsin kohtauksista.

Ja koska muutaman hahmon nimeä ei ole virallisesti tiedossa kirjaan tähän ne mitä olen tähän asti käyttänyt:

Tanska - Nikolaj

Norja - Noah

Islanti - Jaden

Matolla istu pieni poika. Nuori, suloinen poika kuunteli onnessaan puista soittorasiaa. Hänen äitinsä ja isänsä katselivat sohvalta, kun heidän lapsensa kuunteli keskittyneenä, jotta kuulisi pienenkin äänen. Vanhemmat vaihtoivat katseita ja hymyilivät leveästi toisilleen, ylpeinä pojasta. Hetkeksi pojan äiti katsoi ulos ja puhui ruotsiksi pojalleen;

"Kello on jo paljon, Berwald, nukkumaan."

Poika nyökkäsi ja sulki rasian varovasti. Hän nousi, otti rasian ja juoksi pois huoneesta. Vanhemmat suukottivat toisiaan ja pojan äiti lähti poikansa perään. Hän käveli käytävää pitkin, kunnes tuli pienen makuuhuoneen luokse. Hän astui sisään, käveli sängylle, missä poika istui, peitteli ja suukotti poikaa. Hän peruutti ovelle ja puhalsi huonetta valaisseen kynttilän sammuksiin.

"Hyvää yötä", äiti lausui pojalleen.

"Minä rakastan sinua", poika vastasi ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn. Hetkeksi nainen jäi seisomaan nojaten ovenkarmiin, katsellen kuun valon osuvan poikansa kasvoille, kunnes lähti vetäen oven perässään kiinni.

Berwald avasi silmänsä. Hän katseli hetken aikaa kattoon muistellen untaan. Se oli yksi hänen varhaisimmista muistoistaan. Hän palautti mieleensä vanhan soittorasian, jonka laulua hän oli silloin rakastanut enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Berwald nousi istumaan, etsi hetken silmälasejaan ja nousi vaihtaakseen vaatteita. Siirryttyään vanhalle kaapille hän ei avannutkaan sitä vaan hamuili sen yllä olevaa hyllyä. Hänen kätensä löysi esineen ja Berwald laski sen varovasti alas. Se oli se soittorasia, hivenen kärsineempänä ja pölyisempänä tosin. Berwald hivutti sen hitaasti auki ja kuunteli hiljaista, kaunista sävelmää. Hän laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja keskittyi lauluun täysin.

"Berwald", kuului kutsu oven takaa. Berwald mulkaisi ovea, sulki soittorasian ja nosti sen takaisin hyllylle. Hän alkoi vaihtaa vaatteita aivan kuin ei olisi huutoa kuullutkaan.

"Berwald", huutajan äänessä kuulsi ärtymys. Berwald huokaisi ja siirtyi avaamaan oven.

"Hiisi vie, Berwald", Nikolaj sanoi astuessaan sisään huoneeseen, "Pidät tuota lukossa jatkuvasti! Ihan kuin joku aikoisi tappaa sinut."

"Niin", Berwald vastasi katsellen Nikolajia kylmästi. Hän napitti paitansa ja käveli Nikolajin ohi.

"En kai pilannut hetkeäsi peilin edessä?", Nikolaj mutisi. Berwald äännähti epämääräisesti. Hän kääntyi Nikolaj vanavedessään ruokasaliin. Hän pysähtyi katsomaan miestä, joka kohotti katseensa sanomalehdestä kuullessaan Nikolajin äänen. Tino. Berwald nyökkäsi miehelle ja käveli omalle paikalleen. Nikolaj istui pöydälle Berwaldin luokse. Hän katseli paitaansa ja oli nyppivinään keskittyneesti nukkaa pois. Hän vilkaisi Berwaldia, joka kurotti ottamaan leipää korista.

"Joten, Berwald", hän sanoi esittäen välinpitämätöntä ja tarkastellen käsiään, "- ajattelin tässä että aiotko murjottaa huoneessasi vai tulla tänään saliin juhlimaan?"

"…huoneessani", Berwald mutisi kaataessaan maitoa lasiinsa. Nikolaj mulkoili häntä ärtyneenä.

"Minä kun tahdon pitää juhlat kesän kunniaksi ja sinä luistat niistä?", Nikolaj selvensi ja unohti esittää välinpitämätöntä, "Kesä on ihanaa aikaa, Berwald! Ja sinä aiot mököttää huoneessasi vaikka saisit tanssittaa kauniita naisia!"

"Niin", Berwald myönsi syödessään samalla leipää. Nikolaj tuhahti ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä. Hän käveli edelleen sanomalehteä lukevan Tinon luo ja pysähtyi puhuttelemaan tätä.

"Sinä varmasti tulet, vai mitä Tino?", Nikolaj kysyi katsoen Tinoa vihaisesti.

"T-tulen, totta kai, enhän jättäisi välistä mistään hinnasta", Tino sopersi ja yritti hymyntapaista. Nikolajin ilme muuttui omistavaksi.

"Niin, Berwald, Tinokin tulee!", Nikolaj yritti houkutella Berwaldia, joka oli kohottanut lasin huulilleen.

"Ehkä", Berwald sanoi painokkaasti. Nikolaj riemastui välittömästi ja käveli kimmoisin askelin ovelle.

"Ah, ai niin, Tino", hän lausui maireasti, "- sinä tanssit vähintään kerran minun kanssani."

Tino nyökkäili ja yritti näyttää iloiselta, mutta Nikolajin lähdettyä hänen hymynsä tihkui pois. Hän huomasi Berwaldin tarkkailun ja yritti teeskennellä keskittyneensä lehteen.

Berwald söi leipänsä loppuun, joi maitonsa ja nousi seisomaan. Enempää hän ei ehtinyt tehdä, kun eräs Nikolajin palvelijoista siivosi hänen jälkeensä ja tyhjensi pöydän aamiaistarvikkeista. Berwald kiitti palvelijaa ja lähti ruokasalista. Hän suuntasi askeleensa sitä vastapäätä olevaan huoneeseen, jossa oli enemmän kirjoja kuin missään muualla. Berwaldin oli pakko ihastella hetken aikaa kirjojen paljoutta ennen kuin nappasi satunnaisesti jonkin, siirtyi sohville ja alkoi lukemaan. Tällä kertaa tosin Nikolaj tuli härnäämään häntä. Hän istui sohvan toiseen päähän.

"Voi, taas kirja kourassa", Nikolaj sanoi ja mutristi suutaan. Berwald jätti vastaamatta, jolloin Nikolaj ärtyi tosissaan. Hän päätti tehdä jotain, millä saisi Berwaldin huomion itseensä. Hän nousi, käveli Berwaldin eteen ja istui tämän syliin hajareisin. Berwald järkyttyi. Nikolaj hyödynsi tilaisuuden ja nappasi kirjan pois, laittaen sen pöydälle sohvan vieressä. Nikolaj tarttui Berwaldin leukaan, painautui tähän kiinni niin lähelle kuin pääsi ja kuiskasi;

"Älä jätä minua huomioimatta."

Nikolaj painoi huulensa Berwaldin huulille, varasti tältä nopean suudelman ja sanoi jälleen normaaliin ääneen;

"Muuten tulee rangaistus."

Hän nousi edelleen järkyttyneen Berwaldin päältä ja lähti kirjastosta. Berwald havahtui vasta, kun aurinko paistoi ikkunasta hänen silmiinsä. Hän pudisti päätään, nousi ylös sohvalta ja lähti kävelemään omaan huoneeseensa, lukitsi ovensa ja potkaisi lähellä olevaa pöytää. Viha ei lähtenyt vain potkimalla, sen Berwald tiesi. Hän alkoi kiertää ympyrää pienellä lattiatilalla ja pohtia. Kosto olisi turha, Nikolaj voisi tehdä sen milloin vain uudestaan. Berwald pysähtyi äkisti, käänsi suuntaa ja jatkoi miettimistä. Karkumatka. Se kuulosti hyvältä, juuri sopivalta… Täytyi päästä

pois Nikolajin luota…

Ovelta kuului hento koputus. Berwald pysähtyi. Nikolaj ei koputtanut koskaan, hän huusi mieluimmin Berwaldia nimeltä. Berwald meni avaamaan lukon ja avasi oven.

"Hei", Tino tervehti häntä hymyillen pelokkaasti, "- Nikolaj käski antamaan tämän."

Hän antoi Berwaldille toisen kahdesta melko isokokoisesta laatikosta. Berwald otti sen häkeltyneenä vastaan.

"Kiitos", Berwald sanoi katsellen Tinoa. Tinon ilme muuttui lempeämmäksi ja hymy muuttui varmemmaksi. Tino heilautti kättään ja lähti kävelemään kohti omaa huonettaan. Berwald katseli hänen loittonevaa selkäänsä. Hän muisti silmät samalla kuin lukitsi ovea. Mustikkasilmä. Berwald hymähti ajatukselle kantaessaan laatikon sängylleen ja avatessaan sen. Sieltä paljastui juhla-asu, siisti ja miellyttävän näköinen. Berwald katsoi sitä hetken aikaa ennen kuin otti asun varovasti ulos ja alkaessaan pukea sitä ylle. Nämä olisivat hyvästit.

Illalla Berwald käveli käytävää pitkin kohti tanssisalia. Hän pysähtyi kirjaston eteen ja katsoi haikeasti kirjoja. Askeleiden ääni sai hänet kääntymään ympäri. Nikolaj asteli koreana häntä kohti. Berwaldin mieleen tuli sattuneesta syystä tummasävyinen riikinkukko.

"Ah, Berwald", Nikolaj puhutteli Berwaldia säteillen, "- päätit ilahduttaa minua siis? Hyvä, oikein hyvä. Ja asu sopii?"

"Niin", Berwald vastasi ja muotoili kasvoilleen jonkinsorttisen hymyn. Nikolaj hymyili takaisin häkeltyneenä.

"Hmm, minä menenkin ottamaan Noahin ja Jadenin vastaan", Nikolaj sanoi virneen levitessä melkein korviin asti. Berwald nyökkäsi ja katsoi Nikolajin sammakkohymyn katoavan tämän kävellessä ovelle. Hän ei ehtinyt ottaa askeltakaan kun kuuli jälleen askeleita takaansa, hennompia tällä kertaa. Hän kääntyi jälleen kerran katsomaan taaksensa ja kohtasi kauniit mustikkasilmät. Berwaldin henki salpaantui kun hän katseli Tinon lähestyvän ujosti, vaaleansiniseen ja valkoiseen pukeutuneena. Nikolajin hankkima vaate näytti kieltämättä hyvältä Tinon yllä.

"Hei", Tino tervehti ja kohotti toista kättään.

"Hei", Berwald vastasi katsellen edelleen Tinon vaatetusta. Kohottaessaan katseensa

Tinon kasvoihin hän näki punan levinneen suomalaisen kasvoille.

"Hän liioitteli", Tino alkoi sopertaa hämillään, "- laittaa näin paljon pussitusta ja kirjailua ja -"

"…hyvältä", Berwald sai suustaan ulos.

"Mitä?", Tino kysyi hämillään.

"Sinä näytät… hyvältä", Berwald toisti sillä seurauksella, että Tino hämmentyi lisää mutta näytti jollakin tasolla imarrellulta. Berwald tajusi katsovansa Tinoa ehkä viimeisen kerran. Hän viittasi tanssisalin suuntaan saamatta sanoja suustaan. Tino nyökkäsi hymyillen ja käveli Berwaldin vierelle, tarttui tätä ranteesta ja alkoi taluttaa tätä sisään saliin.

Sali näytti uskomattomalta. Sitä oli koristeltu kukilla, verhot oli vaihdettu valkoiseen ja se oli muutamassa minuutissa täynnä ihmisiä. Berwald antoi katseensa kiertää. Hän huomasi Ivanin piilottelevan sisareltaan vuorotellen Toriksen, Eduardin ja Raivisin selkien takana, Alfredin ja Arthurin puhuvan jostakin, Francisin yrittävän saada Arthurin huomaamaan itsensä hyppimällä tämän ympärillä, Ludwigin ja Felicianon juttelevan Nikolajille, joka yritti epätoivoisesti päästä Noahin ja Jadenin luokse ja henkilöitä, joita ei tuntenut ollenkaan.

"Eduard", Tino huudahti onnellisena ja juoksi muitta mutkitta väenpaljouteen. Berwald jäi katsomaan Tinon perään, kunnes kuuli orkesterin alkavan soittaa. Lattia tyhjeni ja Nikolaj käveli kaiken keskelle levittäen kätensä.

"Tervetuloa minun vaatimattomaan kotiini", hän sanoi kaikille yhteisesti.

"Tino."

Berwald mulkoili kuinka Tino suuntasi askeleensa Nikolajin luokse. Nikolaj teki hovikumarruksen ja ojensi toista kättään. Tino tarttui käteen. Äkkiä Nikolaj veti Tinon lähelleen ja alkoi tanssia musiikin tahtiin. Hetken heidän tanssiaan pelkästään katseltiin, kunnes Ivanin sisko raahasi veljensä tanssilattialle ja alkoi tanssia. Pikkuhiljaa muitakin alkoi valua tanssilattialle. Berwald katseli, kuinka Nikolaj luovutti Tinon Eduardille ja jatkoi Noahin luokse. Eduard ja Tino tanssivat puhuen ja nauraen iloisesti. Berwald rohkaisi mielensä ja meni heidän luokseen.

"Saanko viedä Tinon?", hän kysyi kohteliaasti. Eduard vilkaisi nopeasti Tinon kasvoja ja nyökkäsi. Berwald tarttui Tinon käteen ja alkoi tanssittaa tätä valssin tahtiin.

"Minä aion karata", Berwald livautti Tinolle ja katsoi tämän ilmettä; ensin hivenen pettynyt, sitten pelokas ja lopulta päättäväinen.

"Voinko minä tulla mukaan?", Tino kysyi arasti, katsomatta Berwaldia silmiin.

"Toki", Berwald myöntyi välittömästi hivenen ällistyneenä, mutta onnellisena. Hän tanssitti Tinon vaivihkaa oven lähelle ja he livahtivat ulos tanssisalista. Berwald katsoi Tinoa suoraan mustikkasilmiin.

"Ota joitain tavaroita mukaan", hän sanoi jännittyneenä, "- tavataan hetken kuluttua tässä."

Tino nyökkäsi vakavana ja he juoksivat omiin huoneisiinsa. Berwald avasi vaatekaapin ja heitteli sängylleen satunnaisesti vaatteita. Hän pysähtyi äkisti ja nappasi soittorasian hyllyltä. Hän katsoi sitä hetken aikaa ja vei sen sängylle, laittoi sen reppunsa pohjalle ja alkoi laittaa vaatteita reppuun. Hän nappasi reppunsa ja juoksi käytävän päähän, suurelle ovelle. Tino odotti siellä ja katseli Berwaldin juoksua luokseen. Berwald pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja työnsi varovasti ovea. He pääsivät ulos pitkästä aikaa. Kumpikaan ei vaivautunut sulkemaan ovea, vaan he lähtivät onnellisina kävelemään pois suuresta vankilastaan.

"Minne me mennään?", Tino kysyi heidän kuljettuaan jonkun matkaa.

"Minun synnyinkodilleni", Berwald vastasi katsellen Tinoa ja huomaamattaan hymyillen vaisua hymyään. Tino hymyili lempeästi takaisin. He jatkoivat pitkää kävelyään.

Samaan aikaan juhlissa Nikolaj oli onnistunut juopumaan humalaan ja alkanut tanssia Francisin kanssa.

Käveltyään todella pitkän matkan molemmat olivat väsymässä. Berwald huomasi

Tinon pään nuokahtavan muutamaan otteeseen.

"Yövytään tällä", Berwald ilmoitti erään ladon kohdalla. Tinon pää ponnahti pystyyn ja he livahtivat sisään latoon. Tino mätkähti heinäkasaan sillä välin kun Berwald löysi muutamia vilttejä. Hän otti siisteimmät ja laittoi toisen uupuneen Tinon ylle. Hän asettui melko lähelle Tinoa, mutta pitäen tietyn etäisyyden tähän.

"Vapaus on mukavaa", Tino alkoi puhella, "Mutta mitä me teemme nyt? Olisi pelottavaa jos toiset valtiot saartaisivat meidät. Tämä kaikki saa minut niin pelokkaaksi…"

Berwaldin ilme valahti. Suomalainen pelkäsi siis häntä? Vilkaistuaan hänen ilmettään Tino alkoi sopertaa.

"En tarkoittanut että sinä saat minut pelokkaaksi", Tino selitteli hätääntyneenä, "No, huolehtiminen ei auta! Alettaisiinko nukkua?"

"Jos haluat", Berwald sanoi katse tiukasti Tinossa.

"Hyvää yötä, Berwald", Tino toivotti ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hetken he olivat hiljaa, kunnes Tino raotti toista silmäänsä ja parkaisi. Berwald katseli Tinoa hämillään.

"K-kuu on todella kaunis", Tino alkoi puhua jälleen.

"Niinkö?", Berwald kommentoi rauhallisempana.

"Eikö olekin v-vähän kylmä?", Tino jatkoi puhumista hämillään Berwaldin katseesta.

"Onko?", Berwald kysyi ja pohti hetken mielessään, mitä pitäisi tehdä.

"Ehkä se oli vain m-mielikuvitustani", Tino soperteli. Hetken heidän välillään oli hiljaista kunnes Berwald liikahti. Hän laittoi oman vilttinsä osittain Tinon päälle ja jätti kätensä lepäämään tämän ympärille.

"Onko nyt lämmin?", Berwald kysyi katsoen edelleen Tinon kasvoja. Hän sulki silmänsä ja tunsi Tinonkin lopulta rauhoittuvan.

Samaan aikaan juhlissa Francis oli houkutellut Nikolajin makuuhuoneeseen kanssaan kahden kesken.

Berwald raotti varovasti silmiään aamulla. Hän tajusi katsovansa suoraan Tinon kasvoihin. Tino nukkui edelleen. Berwald nousi varoen herättämästä Tinoa ja jätti viltin tämän päälle. Berwald asteli ulos ladosta ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Pimeässä hän ei ollut erottanut ladon olevan lähellä olevaa omenatarhaa. Hän meni poimimaan niin paljon omenia, kuin jaksoi kantaa ja palasi latoon Tinon luo. Berwald istahti heiniin ja alkoi syödä yhtä omenoista samalla kun katseli Tinoa. Omenoiden suloinen tuoksu levisi nopeasti latoon ja sai Tinon heräämään. Tämä raotti silmiään ja katsoi suoraan omenakasaan. Hän ponnahti istumaan ja etsi hetken katseellaan Berwaldia.

"H-huomenta", Tino sanoi hämillään omenoista, "Keräsitkö sinä nämä?"

Berwald nyökkäsi. Tino katseli hetken aikaa omenakasaa.

"Mistä sinä sait nämä?", hän kysyi hivenen varuillaan. Berwald osoitti ikkunaa. Tino katsoi hetken ikkunasta näkyviä omenapuita järkyttyneenä.

"_Varastitko ne?_", Tino henkäisi järkyttyneenä. Berwald katsoi vaivaantuneena heinäkasaa.

"Berwald!", Tino torui katsoen miestä järkytyksestä sekaisin.

"En tiedä miten muuten olisimme saaneet tänään ruokaa", Berwald mutisi anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Hän tunsi Tinon katseen itsessään muttei uskaltanut vastata siihen. Lopulta Tino huokaisi kuuluvasti. Berwald vilkaisi tahtomattaan suomalaismiestä, joka söi omenaa selvästi nälkäisenä.

"Älä varasta enää", Tino mutisi ja jatkoi omenansa syömistä. Berwald ilahtui ja siivosi viltit takaisin paikoilleen. He pakkasivat yhdessä omenat reppuihinsa ja lähtivät ladosta.

Sillä välin Nikolaj heräsi krapulaisena Franciksen sylistä omassa makuuhuoneessaan ilman vaatteita.

Heidän ei tarvinnut kävellä pitkään. Berwald alkoi astella ripeämmin ja nauliten katseensa metsätien päähän. Välillä hän vilkuili Tinoa, joka puolestaan katseli omituisen tuttuja maisemia. Talon tullessa esiin molemmat pysähtyivät. Berwald katsoi kuinka Tino juoksi onnessaan ovelle ja koputti. Ovi avautui ja Eduard hämmentyi Tinon syöksyessä tämän kaulaan. Berwald katseli kärsivällisesti taaempana. Hän odotti kohteliaasti hetken ennen kuin alkoi lähestyä. Äkkiä Eduard jähmettyi ja parkaisi jotakin. Berwald muisti Tinon parkaisun illalla ja ärtyi hivenen. Saiko hän muut parkumaan?

"Hmm?", hän äännähti kysyväsi ja katseli kuinka Tino puhui hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Eduard rauhoitti itsensä ja alkoi puhua;

"Olen pahoillani, jos sanoin jotakin ilkeää. Olen Eduard."

"Berwald", hän vastasi ja nyökkäsi Eduardille. "Vaimo", hän lisäsi heilauttaen kättään Tinoa kohti.

"Mitä oikein sanot, Berwald! Älä vitsaile noin!", Tino sanoi hätääntyneenä.

"Vitsaile?", Berwald toisti hämmentyneesti.

"Eikä? Oletko tosissasi?", Tino jatkoi hätääntyen enemmän, "Älä vain sano noin enää!"

Berwald vilkaisi Eduardia. Tämä katseli heitä hivenen hämmentyneenä. Berwald keskitti katseensa pienempään poikaan, Raivisiin, joka tuli ovelle Tinon jatkaessa puhumista Eduardin kanssa. Berwald huomasi, miten onnellinen Tino oli ja mietti hetken.

"Sinä", hän sanoi äkkiä sen verran kovaa että muut hiljenivät, "ja sinä pieni siinä. Tulkaa asumaan minun kotiini."

Häntä katsottiin hetki aivan hiljaa.

"Se on, tuota vähän…", Eduard yritti sanoa jotakin hämmentyneenä, "Eikö niin, Raivis?"

"Niin, meidän täytyy kysyä Felikseltä ensin", Raivis totesi yhtä hämmentyneenä. He lähtivät kulkemaan kaikki neljä, Raivis muiden edellä, kohti Feliksen työhuonetta. Raivis koputettua oveen sitä ei avannutkaan Feliks vaan Toris. Tämä hymyili heille pingottuneesti ja päästi sisään. Feliks nousi tuolistaan ja kuunteli hetken, mitä Eduard kertoi hänelle hiljaisella äänellä.

"Mitä? Mitä sinä sanot? Sinähän olet se Ruotsi? Olet päästäsi vialla!", Feliks sähisi Berwaldille, "Sanoa nyt noin vain haluavasi itsellesi Viron ja Latvian, se ei todellakaan sovi minulle!"

"Miksei?", Berwald kysyi rauhallisesti, katsellen hivenen paheksuen.

"Jaa miksei?", Feliks toisti ja näytti hivenen hämääntyneeltä, "Koska se ei vain sovi minulle! En todellakaan ojenna heitä sinulle!"

"Niinkö?", Berwald mutisi hiljaa. Hän ehti katsoa puolalaismiestä hetken kunnes tämä hypähti äkkiä Toriksen selän taakse. Syntyi syvä, pitkä hiljaisuus. Toris katsoi hivenen peloissaan Berwaldia.

"Entä jos Feliks antaa heistä puolet?", Toris ehdotti varovaisesti. Kaikkien katseet upposivat häneen ja hän vavahti hivenen.

"Siis… tavallaan puolet… huoltajuudesta?", hän jatkoi arasti. Berwald tarkkaili Feliksen kasvoja, kunnes nyökkäsi. He kirjoittivat yhdessä sopimuksen, jossa puolet huoltajuudesta kuului Berwaldille ja jossa päätettiin, että Eduard ja Raivis asuisivat edelleen Feliksen katon alla. Berwald ja Tino lähtivät sopimuksen allekirjoittamisen jälkeen jatkamaan matkaa. He kulkivat puhumatta sanaakaan, joskin Berwald huomasi ilokseen Tinon vilkuilevan hänen suuntaansa aivan kuin hän vilkuili Tinoa. Berwald kohdisti katseensa jälleen tien päähän, missä hänen talonsa näkyi. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi hengittämään kotinsa ilmaa ja huomatakseen talon pysyneen täsmälleen samana. Tosin mielessään hän myönsi sen rapistuneen hiukan niiden vuosian aikana kun Tanska omisti hänet. Vaan ei enää. Hän havahtui kääntämään katseensa Tinoon, kohdaten mustikkasilmät. Berwald tunsi hymyn kasvoillaan.

"Tervetuloa kotiin", Berwald kuiskasi heille molemmille. Tino hymyili takaisin ja käänsi katseensa taloon. Berwald yritti arvata, mitä Tino ajatteli, mutta luovutti. Hän asteli talolleen, otti avaimen piilostaan ja avasi oven.


	2. Kirjeitä

"Berwald", kutsui kevyt ääni. Berwald heräsi, muttei halunnut avata silmiään heti. Hän nautti tunteesta, joka sai sydämen sykkimään toisen kutsuessa häntä.

"Berwald", ääni kutsui uudestaan, tällä kertaa hivenen vaativampana. Berwald ojensi kättään, hamusi silmälasit ja asetti ne silmilleen ennen kuin nousi ja avasi silmänsä. Hän katsoi ovelle, jossa Tino seisoi hivenen epävarman näköisenä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui varmemmaksi ja hymy valloitti kasvot. Berwald yritti turhaan estää sydäntään hyppäämästä kurkkuun.

"Huomenta", Berwald mutisi, nousi sängyltä ja käveli tuolille, jolle Tino oli edellisenä päivänä asettanut puhtaita vaatteita. Hän vaihtoi puhtaat vaatteet päällensä ja kääntyi katsomaan Tinoa.

"Aamiainen on valmis", Tino vastasi äänettömään kysymykseen. Berwald nyökkäsi ja käveli ovelle. Tino väisti päästääkseen Berwaldin ohitseen. Berwald kuitenkin pysähtyi katse Tinon silmissä ja kohotti epävarmasti kättään. Hän siveli toisella kädellään todella nopeasti Tinon poskea ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa, jättäen kasvoiltaan tomaatinpunaisen miehen taakseen. Hän käveli tutussa talossa keittiöön ja totesi Tinon keittäneen puuroa. Hän huomasi myös Tinon jättäneen hänelle valmiiksi astiat ja hymyili pysähtyneenä paikalleen.

Tino oli sopeutunut yllättävän hyvin. Berwald muisteli syödessään tämän ilmettä, kun hän oli esitellyt paikat. Tino teki myös mielellään kotitöitä, vaikkei Berwald sitä vaatinutkaan. Tino katkaisi Berwaldin ajatukset tullessaan keittiöön. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Berwald hymyili vaisua hymyään Tinolle, joka punastui enemmän, mutta hymyili takaisin. Berwald siivosi jälkensä Tinon auttaessa ja siirtyi sitten ulko-oven luokse. Hän avasi sen, muttei lähtenyt vaan kääntyi katsomaan Tinoa.

"Minä haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin", Berwald sanoi ja vinkkasi Tinoa seuraamaan. He lähtivät kulkemaan sanoitta kauniin kesäaamun loisteessa. Berwald hidasti askeleitaan sen verran, että Tino pääsi hänen vierelleen. Berwald pysähtyi ja ojensi toista kättään. Tino tarttui siihen ja he jatkoivat perätysten, Berwald edellä. Hän kiristi vauhtia, alkoi juosta. Hän vilkuili Tinoa, joka juoksi hämillään. Äkkiä Berwald pysähtyi ja astui sivuun, päästi Tinon kädestä ja antoi tämän katsella paikkaa rauhassa. Berwald seurasi, kuinka Tino pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

"Se on niin kaunis", Tino henkäisi katsellessaan aukeaa, täynnänsä kukkia. Tino pinkaisi uudelleen juoksuun nauraen ja antoi jalkojensa pettää. Hän alkoi tehdä seppelettä. Berwald katseli Tinon keskittynyttä ilmettä mielenkiinnolla. Pitikö seppeleen tekemiseen keskittyä noin ankarasti? Berwald hymyili nähdessään Tinonkin hymyilevän hetki hetkeltä enemmän, keskittymisen katoavan olemattomiin…

"Berwald!", Tino kutsui tätä muistuttaen pientä lasta, joka halusi kehuja kättensä töistä. Berwald asteli rauhallisesti Tinon luokse katse seppeleessä.

"Se on todella kaunis", Berwald totesi päästyään Tinon luo. Hän istui melko lähelle Tinoa seuraten tämän ylpeää ja onnellista ilmettä.

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi katsellen seppelettä, "Sääli. Jos olisi joku tyttö sitä pitämässä."

Berwald ojensi kättään varovasti. Tino antoi hämillään seppeleen. Berwald asetti sen varovasti Tinon päähän. Tino punastui heleästi.

"Enhän minä sitä voi pitää", Tino puuskahti naama punaisena.

"Sinä näytät kauniilta se päässäsi", Berwald sanoi välittämättä Tinon vastaväitteestä. Tino punastui lisää ja painoi katseensa alas. Berwald mietti miltä Tino näyttäisi, jos hänellä olisi vielä mekko. Hän punastui jo ajatuksesta ja peitti kädellä kasvojaan. Tino vilkaisi Berwaldia muttei kysynyt mitään. He istuivat siinä melko pitkään hiljaa, kunnes Tino nojautui taaksepäin levätäkseen kukkien keskellä. Hän sulki silmänsä.

"Berwald", hän kutsui empien.

"Niin?", Berwald vastasi katsellen lumoutuneena Tinoa.

"Minä viihdyn täällä", Tino sanoi punastuen hennosti, "Paljon paremmin kuin Nikolajin luona…"

Berwald oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hän katsoi Tino onnellisempana kuin pitkään aikaan. Berwaldkin nojautui taakse sulkien silmänsä.

"Sinäkin näytät viihtyvän täällä paremmin", Tino totesi. Berwald avasi silmänsä ja kohtasi Tinon mustikkasilmät.

"Niin viihdyn", Berwald myönsi hymyillen omalla tavallaan. Tino hymyili takaisin, käänsi katseensa taivaalle ja huokaisi. Berwald jäi katsomaan vaisun tuulen leikkivän Tinon hiuksissa, hyväillen niitä lempeästi. Tino kohotti toisen kätensä ilmaan, hamuillen pilviä. Hän kurotteli, muttei onnistunut nappaamaan niitä. Hän antoi kätensä vajota ja painoi silmänsä takaisin kiinni. Berwald totesi Tinon olevan kaunis. Toisaalta milloin tämä ei olisi ollut kaunis? Äänekäs vatsankurina herätti molemmat.

"Sinulla taitaa olla nälkä, eikö?", Tino kysyi ja ponnahti istumaan. Berwald nyökkäsi ja nousi itsekin istumaan ja siitä kunnolla jaloilleen. He lähtivät kävelemään kohti taloa. Tino tarttui jälleen Berwaldin käteen polun luona ja he kulkivat käsikkäin aina sisälle, keittiöön asti. Berwald antoi Tinon käden luiskahtaa ja katseli, kuinka tämä valmisti iloisesti ruokaa. Berwald tajusi vasta Tinon pitävän edelleen seppelettä päässään. Tino puheli innoissaan ääneen ruoan valmistamisesta. Berwald käveli Tinon taakse ja otti seppeleen tämän päästä. Tino katsoi sitä hetken aikaa ennen kuin punastui.

"Voi ei, unohdin pitäneeni tuota päässäni", Tino voihkaisi ja kääntyi takaisin lieden ääreen. Berwald hymyili lempeästi tämän selälle, käveli ulko-ovelle ja ripusti seppeleen siihen. Hän katseli setä hetken aikaa ihaillen kun huomasi tietä pitkin kävelevän hahmon. Nikolaj. Berwald oli odottanut tämän mahdollista yhteydenottoa, muttei ollut vielä todellakaan valmis. Hän katseli hermostuneena hahmon lähenemistä, kunnes tajusi, ettei tämä ollutkaan Nikolaj. Hän odotti, kunnes mies tuli tarpeeksi lähelle kertoakseen asiansa.

"Berwald Oxenstierna?", ääni oli kysyvä ja väsynyt. Nyökkäsin ja otin vastaan kirjeen. Mies kääntyi ja käveli tietä poispäin. Katsoin hetken kirjettä, kunnes tunnistin käsialan. Revin kirjeen auki ja luin sen hämilläni.

_Berwald ja Tino -_

_- minne menitte? Lähetin miehen viemään kirjeen kotiisi, en keksinyt muutakaan paikkaa jonne menisit. Se ilta meni loppua kohden aivan oudoksi, en osannut ennakoida sitä ollenkaan. Kun saat kirjeen pyydän että otat yhteyttä, sillä minä hävisin teidät. _

_Juovuin känniin ja Francis yllytti pelaamaan räsypokkaa Gilbertiä vastaan. Noh, kun en voinut antaa enempää vaatteita laitoin teidät peliin ja hävisin. Sitten Francis sai minut juomaan lisää ja aloimme tanssia ja päädyimme jotenkin yhteen samaan huoneeseen kaksin ja jotain tapahtui._

_Joimme eilen kaksin jälleen, nähtävästi lensimme Vegasiin ja menimme naimisiin hävittyämme kaikki rahamme. En ole varma mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui, mutta luulen että adoptoimme Kiinasta pandan sillä sain postissa kirjeen onnistuneesta adoptoinnista ja kiitokset siitä että teimme hyvän teon. Juuri nyt (tai tällä hetkellä kuin kirjoitan kirjettä) olemme Franciksen luona piilossa vihaista Arthuria, joka haluaa alusvaatteensa takaisin._

_Tulkaa pian kartanolleni,_

_Nikolaj_

Berwald luki kirjeen monta kertaa. Mitä ihmettä Nikolaj oli mennyt säätämään heidän lähdettyään? Berwald käveli kirje kädessään keittiöön ja koputti Tinon olkapäätä. Hän sysäsi kirjeen Tinolle ja antoi tämän lukea sen rauhassa. He katsoivat molemmat kirjettä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Pitääkö meidän lähteä?", Tino kysyi kauhuissaan. Berwald suli kuullessaan Tinon sanat ja pudisti päätään.

"Halusin sinun valitsevan", Berwald sanoi katse edelleen kirjeessä.

"En todellakaan halua lähteä", Tino sanoi ääni kauhusta väristen. Hän rypisti kirjeen ja heitti sen roskiin. He olivat hiljaa ja yrittivät molemmat rauhoittua. Berwald katseli Tinon kattavan pöydän ja he istuivat syömään edelleen hiljaa.

"Haluatko sinä lähteä?", Tino kysyi hetken kuluttua. Berwald kohotti katseensa ja lukitsi silmänsä Tinon kasvoihin.

"En", Berwald vastasi hitaasti. He katsoivat toisiaan yhteisymmärryksen vallassa ennen kuin jatkoivat syömistä. He tiskasivat ja siistivät pöydän yhdessä, kunnes toinen meni lukemaan kirjaa ja toinen alkoi pyykätä.

Tinon tullessa olohuoneeseen pölyhuiskan kanssa Berwaldin oli pakko puhua.

"Sinun ei tarvitse siivota niin paljon", Berwald mutisi katsellen Tinon ahkeroivan.

"Tiedän", Tino vastasi hymyillen, "- tuntuu vain kiusalliselta olla tekemättä mitään."

"Voisit lukea kirjaa", Berwald totesi ja kohotti omaa kirjaansa.

"Niin kai", Tino sanoi pysähtyen miettimään, "- mutta siivoaminen… rauhoittaa minua."

Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja jatkoi siivoamista. Hetken kuluttua hän kysyi varovasti;

"Haittaako sinua että minä siivoan?"

"Ei", Berwald vastasi katsellen Tinoa ja pudistaen päätään, "- tuntuu vain kiusalliselta kun sinä raadat."

Tino vilkaisi Berwaldia tämän käytettyä hänen sanojaan käänteisesti. Berwald huomasi hymyn ennen kuin Tino jatkoi siivoamista. Tino näpräsi hetken radiota, laittoi sen päälle ja valitsi melko summamutikassa kanavan. Hän jatkoi siivoamista hyräillen laulun mukana ja keinahdellen huomaamattaan. Berwald huomasi kiinnittävänsä enemmän huomiota Tinoon kuin kirjaan ja yritti keskittyä paremmin. Jotenkin katse aina lipsui Tinoon, joka näköjään viivytteli huoneessa. Äkkiä hän kääntyi Berwaldiin päin.

"Mitä kirjoja sinulla on?", tämä kysyi kuin ei voisi itselleen mitään.

"Vähän kaikenlaista", Berwald totesi ja katsoi Tinoa yllättyneenä. Hän nousi ja käveli kirjahyllylleen, Tino seuraten perässään. Tino otti melko satunnaisesti kirjoja ja kyseli niistä.

"Entä mistä tämä kertoo?", Tino kysyi tarttuessaan jälleen uuteen kirjaan.

"Se kertoo sodasta, täysin fiktiivinen", Berwald kertoi keskittyneenä.

"Pelkkää sotaa?", Tino varmisti. Berwald tyytyi nyökkäämään. Tino mutristi suutaan ja vilkaisi takakantta.

"Tämä ei kerro sodasta", Berwald sanoi yrittäen piristää Tinoa.

"Mistä sitten?", Tino uteli iloisesti. Hän unohti toisen kirjan tuupattuaan sen takaisin

hyllyyn.

"Se on rakkaustarina", Berwald totesi ojentaen sen Tinolle. Tino alkoi lukea takakantta ja nyökkäsi.

"Kelpaako?", Berwald kysyi epävarmasti.

"Kelpaa", Tino vastasi ja kohotti katseensa Berwaldiin. He hymyilivät toisilleen hetken ja suuntasivat sitten olohuoneeseen. Berwald alkoi lukea jälleen oma kirjaansa ja huomasi sivusilmällä Tinon istuvan sohvan toiseen päähän lukemaan. Radio soitti hiljaisella rakkauslaulua ja Berwald yritti parhaansa mukaan olla välittämättä siitä. Hän vilkuili tavattoman usein Tinon suuntaan. He lukivat hiljaa minuutteja, vartin, tunnin, koko illan… Lopulta Tino haukotteli ja Berwald päätti kellon olevan tarpeeksi paljon. Hän nousi ylös ja venytteli ennen kuin kääntyi Tinoon päin.

"Minä ainakin menen nukkumaan", Berwald totesi kävellen radiolle. Hän kuuli Tinonkin nousevan sohvan natinan perusteella. Berwald sammutti radion ja laski kirjan pöydälle. Hän käveli Tino vanavedessään makuuhuoneiden luo.

"Hyvää yötä, Berwald", Tino kuiskasi käveltyään Berwaldin lapsuudenmakuuhuoneen ovelle. Berwald hymyili.

"Hyvää yötä", hän vastasi. He katselivat toisiaan pitkään silmiin ennen kuin menivät huoneisiinsa.

Sinä aamuna Berwald heräsi ensin. Hän nousi, laittoi lasit päähänsä ja pukeutui. Hän käveli Tinon oven taakse ja raotti sitä. Hänen katseensa osui välittömästi Tinoon, joka toi Berwaldin mieleen enkelin. Hetken hän katseli Tinoa ihaillen tämän kauneutta ennen kuin laittoi oven takaisin kiinni ja käveli keittiöön. Hän otti aamupalaksi leipää ja istui pöydän ääreen syömään. Hetken hän söi rauhassa kunnes Tino säntäsi huoneeseen hiukset suloisesti pörrössä, pupillit laajentuneina ja lakananvalkoisena. Nähdessään Berwaldin hän rauhoittui ja huokaisi syvään.

"Huomenta", Berwald totesi tyynesti hymyillen.

"H-huomenta", Tino vastasi katsellen hivenen kärttyisästi Berwaldia. Hän kuitenkin suli hetkessä ja otti myös leipää. Hän istui päättäväisesti Berwaldin viereiseen tuoliin, eikä normaalille paikalleen tätä vastapäätä. Hetken Berwald katsoi tätä häkeltyneenä, kunnes ymmärsi jatkaa hiljaa leipänsä syömistä. Hän tunsi kuitenkin iloa tästä eleestä ja tunsi voimakasta halua hyräillä. Vaivoin hän sai sen pysymään sisällään.

"Kuule, Berwald", Tino sanoi hitaasti.

"Mmh?", Berwald mumisi suu täynnä leipää.

"Luulin ensin sinun olevan todella… pelottava", Tino puhui päättäväisesti. Berwaldille tuli äkkiä hankaluuksia nielaista.

"Jaa", tämä vastasi hivenen murheellisen kuuloisena.

"Pelkäsin, että lyöt minua tai pahoinpitelet tai…", Tino lopetti katsoen tiiviisti pöytää, "Mutta sinä oletkin kiltti. Ja hellä."

Berwald katsoi Tinoa pitkään. Hän ymmärsi voittaneensa Tinon luottamuksen. Hän hymyili katsoessaan Tinoa.

"En minä sinua haluaisi pahoinpidellä", Berwald totesi katsellen ikkunaan, "Enkä lyödä. Sinä olet… mukavaa seuraa."

Hän katsoi vihdoin Tinoa silmiin. He olivat molemmat iloisia tunnustuksistaan, vaikka Berwald ei ollutkaan saanut tunnustettua kaikkea. Ei sitä, miten hänen sydämensä hakkasi hulluna kuin yrittäen lyödä kaikki elämän lyönnit kerralla, kun hän katsoi Tinoon, ei kuinka rauha valtasi hänet, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat… Eikä todellakaan sitä, että hän oli rakastunut.

"Kuule, miksi sinä sanoit minua vaimoksesi silloin Eduardin luona?", Tino kysyi uteliaasti. Berwald punastui ja siirsi katseensa jälleen ikkunaan.

"Koska me nukuimme yhdessä", hän vastasi hiljaa. Tinokin punastui, mutta nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. Berwald söi vauhdilla lopun leivästään ja nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Tino seurasi katseellaan Berwaldia ja söi nopeammin.

"Odota", hän pyysi. Berwald vilkaisi häntä ja odotti kiltisti. Tinon käveltyä hänen taakseen Berwald suuntasi askeleensa ulos. He kävelivät jälleen polulle, jolloin Tino tarttui automaattisesti Berwaldia kädestä. Berwald kulki matkan hidastellen, nauttien Tinon käden lämmöstä ja hennosta puristuksesta… He saapuivat jälleen aukealle, mutta Berwald veti Tinoa sen poikki. Hän vilkuili välillä Tinon ilmeitä, kun tämä katsoi odottaen eteenpäin. Berwald näki sen ensimmäisenä, käveltyään hiukan edellä. Aukean toisella puolella puiden takana sinersi suuri järvi, johon Tino ei ihastuneesta huokauksestaan päätellen kiinnittänyt huomiota.

"Onko tämä sinun paikkasi?", Tino kysyi uteliaana, katsellen kaunista järvenselkää.

"On", Berwald vastasi hymyillen ja tarkkaillen Tinon kasvoja, "Päätin jakaa sen tästedes kanssasi."

Tinon mustikkasilmät porautuivat Berwaldin jäänsinisiin silmiin ja hetken Tinon kasvoilla näkyi jotakin, mitä Berwald ei ollut tunnistanut. Ilme vaihtui nopeasti kiitolliseen ja Tinon käsi luiskahti irti hänen kädestään kun suomalainen juoksi rantaan, upotti jalkansa veteen ja nauroi. Berwald tyytyi jälleen katselemaan kauempaa Tinoa. Äkkiä tämä juoksi pidemmälle veteen ja sukelsi, vaatteet päällä ja nauraen vielä enemmän. Berwald asteli rivakasti lähemmäs, hetken pelkäsi Tinon hukkuvan kunnes toisen pää nousi vedestä henkeään haukkoen. Tino nauroi vielä lisää saaden Berwaldin rauhoittumaan. Tino lähti kulkemaan takaisin rantaan ja tarttui Berwaldia kädestä. Hän veti Berwaldin mukanaan veteen kunnes päästi irti ja sukelsi uudelleen. Berwald laittoi nopeasti lasit taskuunsa ja sukelsi perään. Hän räpytteli silmiään veden alla, näkemättä juurikaan mitään, mutta Tino tarttui uudelleen Berwaldin käteen ja kiskoi miestä eteenpäin. He nousivat pintaan molemmat, hengittäen katkonaisesti raikasta ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Tino alkoi nauraa lisää saaden Berwaldinkin hymyilemään. Berwald mietti hetken oliko Tino kaistapäinen nauraessaan noinkin paljon mutta päätti olla välittämättä tuon taivaallista. Ei sillä ollut niin väliä…

"Berwald", Tino kutsui havahduttaen tämän ajatuksistaan, "- onko täällä simpukoita?"

"Onhan täällä", Berwald vastasi katsoen Tinon sumeita kasvoja. Tino sukelsi jälleen ja noustessaan piti toista kättään ylhäällä, näyttäen Berwaldille saaliinsa.

"Katso, ne ovat valtavia!", Tino sanoi nauraen jälleen ja uiden lähemmäs rantaa. Berwald ui Tinon perässä ja laittoi lasit takaisin silmilleen. Berwald katsoi kuinka Tino yritti ujuttaa simpukkaa auki, mutta sen asukki päätti pysyä simpukan sisällä. Tino mutristi huuliaan ja tiputti simpukan takaisin järveen. Hän vapisi hetken.

"Meidän kannattaa mennä takaisin, vilustumme kuitenkin", Tino naurahti ja hypisteli vaatteitaan. Berwald tyytyi nyökkäämään ja he lähtivät rannalta.

"Tuonne rannalle saisi hyvän saunan ja laiturin", Tino sanoi katsellen Berwaldia.

"Niinhän sinne saisi", Berwald myönsi ja kääntyi hymyilemään Tinolle heidän kävellessään kauniin aukean poikki. Metsäpolun alkaessa Tino tarttui Berwaldia kädestä ja lähti itse vetämään tätä. Berwaldin hymy kasvoi. Hän nautti joka sekunnista ja päästi murheellisesti irti talon luona. Tino säntäsi avaamaan oven.

"Berwald! Äkkiä, ettet vilustu!", Tino huusi jostain talon sisältä. Berwald seurasi Tinoa sisään ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen. Tino heitti hänelle pyyhkeen ja Berwald siirtyi huoneensa puolelle. Kuivatessaan itseään ja vaihtaessa vaatteitaan Berwald ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että Tino näytti kauniilta märissä vaatteissaan, vaikka Tino tosin näytti hänen silmissään aina kauniilta. Hän kuulosteli hetken ja totesi Tinon menneen suihkuun. Hetkeksi hänen mielensä valtasi kuva Tinosta suihkussa. Berwald pudisti päätään ja yritti unohtaa kuvan.

Hän asteli olohuoneeseen ja otti kirjan siitä mihin hän en oli edellisenä päivänä jättänytkin, pöydältä ja lysähti sohvalle. Berwald käytti kaiken keskittymiskykynsä lukiessaan kirjaa. Vaimeiden askeleiden lähestyessä Berwald kohotti päänsä ja hymyili Tinolle. Tino hymyili säteilleen takaisin ja heilautti kättään, jossa oli eilinen kirja.

"Luin tämän jo eilen illalla", Tino sanoi vilkaisten kirjaa.

"Haluatko lukea jotain muuta?", Berwald kysyi hymyillen edelleen. Tino nyökkäsi ja Berwald laski kirjansa. Yhdessä he kävelivät kirjahyllylle. Tino laittoi edellisen kirjan takaisin.

"Hmm, mistä tämä kertoo?", Tino kysyi napatessaan melko satunnaisesti kirjan.

"Se on eräänlainen rakkaustarina", Berwald vastasi vilkaisten tuttua kantta.

"Eräänlainen?", Tino toisti uteliaana ja luki kirjan takakannen.

"Niin, siinä on vähän sotaa myös ja paljon draamaa", Berwald selitti, "- mutta se on silti hyvä."

Tino nyökkäsi. Berwald katseli hurmiossa Tinon kasvoja, hivenen rypistynyttä otsaa, vielä melko kosteita hiuksia, mustikkasilmien keskittynyttä katsetta…

"Joo, minä luen tämän", Tino päätti. Berwald nyökkäsi ja käveli takaisin sohvalle tarttuen kirjaansa ja alkaen lukea sitä. Berwald huomasi sivusilmällä Tinon kävelevän myös sohvan luokse ja istuen lähemmäs Berwaldia kuin edellisenä iltana. Berwald hymyili itsekseen. He lukivat hiljaa, molemmat keskittyneinä kirjoihinsa. Jälleen aika kului huomaamatta. Berwald laski kirjansa vasta nähdessään kuun loistavan sisään ikkunasta. Jälleen hän nousi, laski kirjan pöydälle ja venytteli. Berwald vilkaisi Tinoa, joka nousi myös. He kävelivät huoneidensa oville ja katsoivat toisiaan.

"Hyvää yötä", Tino sanoi hymyillen.

"Hyvää yötä", Berwald toisti ja hymyili takaisin. Hän meni vuoteellensa ja asettui peiton alle, asetti lasit yöpöydälle ja nukahti lähes välittömästi.

Yöllä jokin herätti Berwaldin. Hän katsoi ovea, joka aukesi hitaasti. Tuttu hahmo seisoi siinä, vapisten hirveästi. Berwald katsoi hetken ymmärtämättä tilannetta.

"Tino?", Berwald kutsui kysyvästi.

"Näin painajaisen enkä uskalla nukkua yksin", Tino kuiskasi vapisten enemmän. Berwald nyökkäsi ja yritti tarkentaa katsettaan Tinoon ilman lasejaan.

"Haittaako sinua jos nukun sinun luonasi?", Tino kysyi edelleen kuiskaten.

"Ei haittaa", Berwald vastasi ja teki tilaa Tinolle, joka oven suljettuaan käveli Berwaldin luokse. Hän ujuttautui peiton alle, painautuen Berwaldin rintakehää vasten. Berwald hämmästyi, mutta kietoi kätensä suojelevasti Tinon ympärille. Hän painoi päätään varovasti Tinon hiuksiin. Hän hengitti suloista tuoksua ja nukahti uudelleen.

Aamulla Berwald heräsi Tino edelleen sylissään. Hän vetäytyi sen verran, että näki sumeasti Tinon kasvot. Enkeli. Tino ujuttautui takaisin häntä vasten.

"Berwald", Tino mumisi. Berwald katsoi hetken eteenpäin tajuamatta, mitä kuuli. Hän rypisti otsaansa. Tino puhui unissaan, se oli varmaa, Berwald päätteli ja irrotti toisen kätensä Tinon selästä, painaen sen kevyesti Tinon hiuksiin alkaen silittää Tinoa. Tino painautui lähemmäs Berwaldia.

"Berwald", Tino toisti saaden Berwaldin sydämen läpättämään kovempaa. Berwald irrotti kätensä Tinon hiuksista ja laittoi sillä lasit päähänsä. Hän katseli kultahiuksista Tinoa, joka nukkui rauhallisesti. Berwald kadotti ajantajun katsoessaan Tinoa ja unohti muutenkin kaiken muun. Lopulta Tino kuitenkin heräsi, raotti silmiään ja katsoi hetken Berwaldin rintakehää. Tino kohotti katseensa ja kohtasi Berwaldin katseen. Berwald katsoi rauhallisesti kuinka Tino punastui ja pyyteli anteeksi.

"Ei se mitään", Berwald totesi välittämättä Tinon hämmentyneestä soperteluista, "- kaikki näkevät joskus painajaisia."

Tino punastui ja hiljeni. Hetken he makasivat hiljaa sylikkäin kunnes Tino ponnahti ylös ja puheli jotakin epäselvää ruoanlaitosta. Berwald hymyili ja nousi myös, kulkien Tinon perässä. Hän katseli kuinka Tino hääräsi aamiaisen kanssa ja hyräili.

"Voisitko laulaa?", Berwald kysyi äkisti.

"M-mitä?", Tino vastasi kääntyen katsomaan Berwaldia hämillään.

"Voisitko laulaa?", Berwald toisti kärsivällisesti. Tino punastui, mutta alkoi hymyillä vaisusti.

"En kyllä osaa laulaa kovin hyvin", Tino yritti.

"Ei se haittaa", Berwald totesi hymyillen. Tino kääntyi selkä Berwaldiin päin. Hän alkoi laulaa hiljaa. Berwald sulki silmänsä ja nautti hetkestä. Tino alkoi laulaa vähän kovempaa saaden Berwaldin hyräilemään mukana. Äkkiä laulu loppui. Berwald piti edelleen silmänsä kiinni.

"Voitko sinä laulaa minulle?"

Berwaldin silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän katsoi Tinoa, joka nojasi tyynesti lieden vieressä olevaan leikkuupöytään. Berwaldin vuoro punastua.

"Tuota…"

"Ei se haittaa", Tino toisti Berwaldin omat sanat ennen kuin Berwald edes ehti yrittää kieltäytyä. Berwald sulki uudelleen silmänsä ja alkoi laulaa. Hän lauloi hiljaisella äänellä. Hetken laulettuaan hänen äänensä ei kuulunut yksin. Tino lauloi hänen kanssaan. Berwald avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Tinoa. Hän hymyili saaden Tinonkin laulamaan hymyillen. Äkkiä puuro kiehui yli saaden laulun loppumaan. Tino käänsi kaiken huomionsa takaisin ruokaan.

"Anteeksi, se vähän kärähti", Tino mutisi, kun he söivät puuroa.

"Ei mitään", Berwald mutisi ja söi urheasti puuroa. Tino hymyili vaisusti.

"Sinä olet hymyillyt enemmän täällä kuin koskaan Nikolajin talossa", Tino totesi. Berwald nielaisi puuron ja vilkaisi Tinoa.

"Niinhän se on", Berwald myönsi.

"Olet siis onnellisempi täällä?", Tino kysyi varovasti. Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Täältä puuttuu häiriötekijä", Berwald totesi saaden Tinon nauramaan.

"Eli minä en ole häiriöksi?", Tino kysyi varovasti.

"Et tietenkään", Berwald totesi jälleen ja hymyili Tinolle. Hän jätti mainitsematta että ilman Tinoa hän tuskin hymyilisi. Berwald huomasi salaavansa aika paljon Tinolta ja mietti hetken, mitä Tino tekisi jos saisi tietää. He molemmat keskittyivät syömään puuroa kunnes Berwaldin oli pakko avata suunsa.

"Mitä sinä ajattelet?"

Tino pysähtyi ja katsoi varovasti Berwaldia. Tino alkoi selvästi miettiä, mitä sanoisi.

"Kerron vain jos sinäkin kerrot", Tino totesi hetken kuluttua ja jatkoi puuron syömistä rauhallisesti.

"Hyvä on", Berwald totesi saaden Tinon hämmästymään, "Minä ajattelin sitä eilistä uintireissua. Sinä näytit iloiselta silloin."

Tino hymyili Berwaldille.

"Minä ajattelin sitä kirjaa, jonka eilen aloitin", Tino sanoi vuorostaan, "Se on hyvä."

He katselivat toisiaan hetken aikaa ennen kuin alkoivat siivoamaan. Heidän kätensä koskettivat toisiaan vahingossa enemmän kuin vain kerran, mikä sai Berwaldille pakottavan tarpeen sanoa Tinolle kolme sanaa; minä rakastan sinua. Berwald hämmentyi ja yritti keskittyä tiskaamiseen. Ovenkoputus havahdutti molemmat. Berwald käveli ovelle ja avasi sen.

"Berwald Oxenstierna?", ventovieras mies kysyi.

"Olen", Berwald totesi. Hän katsoi miestä arvioiden.

"Kutsu kokoukseen", mies sanoi ja ojensi kirjeen, kääntyi ja lähti. Berwald repi kuoren ja luki kirjeen. Virallisessa kirjeessä luki vain yksi lause;

_Kokous liittyen Ruotsin mahdolliseen itsenäisyyden julistamiseen._

Berwald tuijotti sitä hetken.

"Mikä se on, Berwald?", Tino kysyi varovasti. Berwald kääntyi ja heilautti kirjettä.

"Kokouskutsu", Berwald vastasi typertyneenä, "- liittyen minun itsenäisyyteni julistamiseen."

Tino alkoi nauraa ja kietoi kätensä onnessaan Berwaldin ympärille. Berwald halasi Tinoa takaisin hymyillen leveämmin kuin koskaan ennen.

"Se on upeaa, Berwald! Upeaa!", Tino huusi nauraen ja tajuamatta nousi varpailleen ja suuteli Berwaldia nopeasti. Hän päästi irti ja juoksi keittiöön. Berwald jäi seisomaan jähmettyneenä. Hän kosketti varovasti huuliaan ja hymyili onnellisesti. Jotain hyötyä itsenäisyyden julistamisesta. Hän käveli keittiöön ja katsoi punehtunutta Tinoa. Tämä työskenteli jälleen ruoan parissa. Tino kääntyi ja hymyili Berwaldille onnellisena.

"Teen parasta ruokaa mitä olet ikinä maistanut!", Tino sanoi riemuissaan. Berwald hymyili takaisin ja istui ruokapöytään. Häntä ei yhtään haitannut istua siinä koko päivää. Tino ahersi tosissaan ruoan eteen. Hän hyräili paljon saaden Berwaldinkin hyräilemään. Tino vilkuili aina silloin tällöin iloisesti Berwaldia.

Ruoanlaitossa meni koko päivä kun Tino laittoi parastansa. Hän kattoi pöydän yksin vaikka Berwald yritti auttaa.

"Sinä et työskentele tänään", Tino totesi Berwaldille. He söivät ja vilkuilivat toisiaan.

Berwald huomasi Tinon haluavan palautetta, vaikkei sitä sanonutkaan.

"Olet paras laittamaan ruokaa", Berwald totesi hymyillen. Tino punastui ja näytti onnelliselta.

"Mitä mieltä sinä olet minusta?", Tino kysyi äkkiä ja katsoi Berwaldia suoraan silmiin.

"Minä… tuota…", Berwald alkoi änkyttää, "Sinä… olet… tuota…"

Mustikkasilmät lukitsivat hänet siihen. Berwald tiesi sanovansa ne sanat.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Berwald kuiskasi. Molemmat punastuivat ja Berwald sai tilaisuuden katsoa muualle. Hän ponnahti ylös ja käveli suoraan omaan huoneeseensa. Hän istui sängylleen ja painoi pään käsiinsä. Kuitenkin Berwald nousi ylös ja alkoi kävellä ympyrää. Hento koputus oveen havahdutti hänet.

"Berwald?", Tinon ääni kutsui varovasti oven takaa. Berwald nieleksi ja avasi oven. Hän katsoi Tinoa, jonka mustikkasilmät näyttivät hivenen aroilta.

"Minä pidän sinusta, Berwald", Tino kuiskasi. Berwald katsoi häntä kuin puulla päähän lyötynä.

"Minä tosissani pidän sinusta, enemmän kuin ystävänä", Tino jatkoi. Berwald nosti toisen kätensä ja laski sen Tinon kaulalle. Tino nousi toistamiseen varpailleen ja Berwald kumartui hiukan. Berwald asetti toisen kätensä hellästi Tinon selälle samalla kun Tino laittoi omansa Berwaldin kaulalle. Tino lopetti suudelman vetäytymällä ja painamalla päänsä Berwaldin rintakehää vasten.


	3. Yhteiseloa

Berwald katsoi edessään nukkuvaan suomalaista. Hän kumartui suutelemaan tätä lempeästi ennen kuin lähti peruuttamaan ovea kohti, selkä menosuuntaan ja katse Tinoon päin. Berwald avasi oven käsikopelolla ja poistui huoneesta.

Tino heräsi yksin. Hän katsoi hetken aikaa tyhjää kohtaa vieressään. Vuode tuntui järkyttävän tilavalta, kun Berwald ei ollut vieressä. Tino vilkaisi ovelle ja kuulosteli. Berwald oli jo ehtinyt lähteä.

Huokaisten Tino nousi ja käveli ovelle. Hän olisi halunnut mennä Berwaldin mukaan, olemaan tälle tukena, mutta he olivat sopineet asian niin että Tino jää talolle. Hän oli arvannut Berwaldin pelkäävän, tämä ei halunnut uhkaa menettää Tinoa. Tino oli imarreltu, mutta hivenen epävarma. Halusiko Berwald omistaa hänet itsepäisesti, pitää hänet omanaan?

Tino saapui keittiöön täysin omissa ajatuksissaan. Hän otti leipää ja siirtyi pöydän ääreen. Tino söi melkein tajuamattaan. Hän muisteli sitä pelkoa, joka oli alussa polttanut, ajanut hänet melkein karkuun. Mutta enää hän ei pelännyt. Hän välitti todella paljon Berwaldista, joskaan ei niin paljoin kuin Berwald hänestä. Kiintymys kasvoi samalla kuin Tino huomasi, ettei Berwald voisi koskaan satuttaa häntä. Turvallisuuden tunne kumosi pelon, kiintymys vaihtui ihastukseen…

Tosin Berwald ei tiennyt tuota viimeistä, Tino ajatteli syöden hitaammin. Tino ei ollut kertonut kiintymyksestään kuin sen yhden kerran. Ja silloin Berwaldin ilme oli ollut niin sanoinkuvaamattoman suloinen. Tino hymyili itsekseen muistellessaan ilmettä. Hän tajusi hetken kuluttua istuvansa yksin keittiössä ja hymyilemässä muistoille. Tino vilkaisi nopeasti ikkunasta ulos, odotti näkevänsä tietä pitkin kulkevan pitkän hahmon. Tietenkään näin ei tapahtunut.

Huokaisten hän nousi ja käveli olohuoneeseen, kirjahyllyn eteen. Hetken Tino harkitsi, mitä kirjaa alkaisi lukea, ennen kuin nappasi tutuksi käyneen kirjan, jota Berwald tykkäsi lukea. Tino siirtyi sohvan luo, lysähti mukavasti ja alkoi lukea. Tino vilkuili tasaisin väliajoin ulos ikkunasta. Kauanko sellaiset kokoukset tavallisesti kestivät? Tunnin? Muutaman päivän? Tino yritti etsiä mukavaa asentoa ja keskittyä kirjaan. Hän oli monta kertaa kuulevinaan askeleita ja ponnahti ylös juosten ovelle vain palatakseen takaisin sohvalle kirjan ääreen. Lopulta päivän hämärtyessä Tino nousi ylös ja suuntasi askeleensa ulko-ovelle, käveli raikkaaseen, syksyiseen iltaan ja kulki metsäpolulle. Hän juoksi tuttuun tapaan metsäpolun lävitse ja antoi painovoiman vetää itsensä maahan, aukean reunaan. Tino katseli ympärilleen. Vihreä oli vaihtunut keltaiseen ja punaiseen, maan lämpö kylmennyt. Tino sulki silmänsä ja antoi tuulen puhaltaa lempeästi hiuksissaan.

Kauanko aikaa oli kulunut? Tino avasi silmänsä, kääntyi ympäri ja nousi istumaan. Hän vilkaisi odottaen polun päätä, etsien Berwaldin tuttua hahmoa. Tino masentui ja painui takaisin maata vasten, tuntien kylmyyden selvemmin. Kaipaus täytti Tinon mielen. Hän tahtoi ruotsalaisen palaavan pian, kertovan heidän olevan vapaita, avaavan sylinsä ja antaen Tinon haudata kasvonsa rintakehäänsä. Ajattelikohan Berwaldkin häntä? Kysymys pysäytti Tinon hengityksen. Hän kakoi hetken aikaa ennen kuin sai jälleen vedettyä ilmaa huuliensa välistä. Tino kosketti maassa olevaa lehteä, nosti sen limaan ja repi sen paloiksi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi kovempaa kuin koskaan, aivan kuin se yrittäisi hakata tiensä ulos Tinon rintakehästä. Lämpö levisi äkkiä Tinon jokaiseen ruumiinosaan, täyttäen hänet kaipauksella. Tino painoi toisen kättensä rintakehälleen, tuntien jokaisen sykähdyksen. Hän makasi maassa voimattomana, odottaen Berwaldia, tahtoen tämän palaavan mahdollisimman nopeasti. Tino sulki jälleen silmänsä ja muisteli Berwaldin jäänsinisiä silmiä, jotka sulivat aina heidän katseidensa kohdatessa, tämän oljenvaaleita, lyhyitä hiuksia, jotka sojottivat pörrössä aamuisin suloisesti, pehmeitä, lämpimiä huulia, jotka loivat turvan minne tahansa…

"Tino."

Nimensä kuullessaan hän ponnahti ylös istumaan, katseen hakeutuessa automaattisesti polulle. Berwald. Tino nousi ylös vauhdilla, juoksi miehen luokse, painautui tätä vasten kaataen varomattoman ruotsalaisen maahan selälleen, hamuten toisen huulia omillaan. Hän tunsi käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen, vetävän lähemmäs muuttaen suudelman rajummaksi. Tino huomasi Berwaldin olevan kuitenkin varovainen. Tino painautui niin lähelle kuin pääsi avaten suunsa ja painaen kielensä vasten toisen huulta, näykkäisten nopeasti hampaillaan varomattomasti, kietoen kätensä tiukemmin Berwaldin ympärille, siirtäen toisen tämän hiuksiin. Berwald vastasi raottaen omaa suutaan, hivellen kielellään Tinon hetkeksi sulkeutuneita huulia, siirtäen samalla toisen kätensä Tinon yläselkään. Tino päästi irti, ujutti kätensä Berwaldin paidan alle hivellen tämän vatsaa ynähtäen samalla tuntiessaan pehmeän ihon. Hän otti kätensä pois Berwaldin paidan alta ja alkoi avata tämän paitaa. Tino rikkoi suudelman katsoen suoraan Berwaldin jääsilmiä, hengittäen katkonaisesti tämän kanssa.

"Me olemme vapaita", Berwald kuiskasi hiljaa saaden Tinon sydämen hakkaan entistä kovempaa ilosta. Tino hymyili riuhtoessaan Berwaldilta paidan pois. Hän vetäytyi ja hiveli käsillään vuoroin Berwaldin rintakehää, vuoroin vatsaa, ahnehtien toista katseellaan. Tino tunsi Berwaldin käsien siirtyvän lantiolleen. Hän värisi.

"Onko sinulla kylmä?", Berwald kysyi saaden Tinon katsomaan hämmentynyttä ilmettä.

"Ei yhtään", Tino vastasi nauraen Berwaldin ilmeelle. Berwald nyökkäsi hitaasti kulmat rypyssä.

"Eikö sisällä olisi mukavampi olla?", Berwald mutisi varovasti. Tino tajusi vasta kuultuaan sanat istuvansa hajareisin Berwaldin päällä aukealla, kädet vasten tämän paljasta rintakehää.

"Hmm, ehkä", Tino myönsi nousten pois Berwaldin päältä ja suoristautuen ylös. Hän katsoi kuinka Berwald veti paidan takaisin päälleen.

"Älä laita sitä kiinni", Tino valitti saaden Berwaldin katsomaan häntä hetken arvioiden. Naurahtaen tämä jätti paidan niin kuin se oli ja nousi ylös. Tino tarttui Berwaldin käteen, ujutti sormensa lomittain Berwaldin sormien kanssa ja veti tämän mukaansa juoksuun metsäpolun läpi. Hän jatkoi hidastamatta taloon sisälle, ruotsalaista mukanaan vetäen, aina makuuhuoneeseen asti. Hän päästi kädestä irti ja kääntyi suutelemaan Berwaldia. He kietoutuivat toistensa ympärille. Tino peruutti vetäen Berwaldia mukanaan, tuntien pian sängyn reunan osuvan jalkaansa. Hän rikkoi suudelman ja katsoi hengästyneesti ruotsalaismiestä. Hymy kohosi Tinon huulille samalla kuin tämä irrotti kätensä toisen ympäriltä, vajoten istumaan sängylle. Berwald laskeutui hänen korkeudelleen, polvilleen maahan. Hän painoi huulensa Tinon otsalle, kietoen kätensä hellästi toisen ympärille. Tino ujutti kätensä Berwaldin paidan reunoihin ja yritti saada sen pois. Hän ärtyi vapiseviin käsiinsä, jotka hankaloittivat tehtävää aivan liikaa. Lopulta Tino lähestulkoon repi paidan pois. Hän kohotti katseensa Berwaldin kasvoihin, joka yritti olla nauramatta.

"Todella hauskaa", Tino jupisi punastuen.

"Anteeksi", Berwald sanoi siirtäen kätensä Tinon paidan napeille. Tino tunsi huulet kaulallaan. Kuinka hän saattoi suuttua Berwaldille? Hän katsoi hiven nöyrtyneenä miten paljon helpommin Berwald sai häneltä paidan pois. Tino nappasi Berwaldilta tämän lasit pois ja asetti ne itselleen. Hän katseli sumentunutta Berwaldia hymyillen ja painoi otsansa tämän otsaa vasten. Nauraen hän otti lasit pois ja nojasi asettamaan ne pöydälle. Hän vilkaisi Berwaldia, jonka ilme näytti keskittyneeltä tämän yrittäessä nähdä ilman lasejaan. Tino asetti kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille ja suuteli suloista ruotsalaista, joka kiersi käsiään hänen ympärilleen. Huokaus karkasi Tinon huulilta Berwaldin käsien liikkuessa hitaasti, tutkivasti pitkin selkää. Tino liikahti taaksepäin, pois sängyn reunalta. Berwald odotti kiltisti ennen kuin siirtyi jälleen vasten Tinoa. Hän suuteli Tinoa varovasti.

"Berwald, en minä mene rikki", Tino mutisi. Hän kietoi jalkansa Berwaldin vyötärön ympärille, upotti toisen kätensä tämän hiuksiin, vetäen himoiten toista lähemmäs...

"Ei se siitä", Berwald mutisi Tinon rikottua suudelman, "En vain näe mitään."

Tino katsoi hetken aikaa Berwaldin sumeita silmiä. Hän siirsi kätensä Berwaldin poskelle, tuntien ruotsalaisen lämpimän ihon vasten omaansa.

"Siirry", Tino sanoi ja irrotti jalkansa. Berwald totteli, siirtyi istumaan Tinon viereen. Tino asettui istumaan hajareisin Berwaldin lantion päälle, painautuen vasten lämpimiä huulia. Kädet löysivät tiensä Tinon selkään, joka värähti jälleen kosketuksesta. Tino tunsi käsien löytävän tiensä alaselän kautta vyölle, siirtyen avaamaan soljen. Tino punastui tosissaan ja tunsi jähmettyvänsä aloilleen. Vyö heitettiin lattialle, housut hivutettiin varovasti pois, mikä pakotti Tinon siirtymään hetkeksi pois Berwaldin yltä, irrottamaan kätensä ja suudelma katkesi antaen hetken aikaa hengittää. Tino asettui istumaan jälleen Berwaldin päälle ja kietoi kätensä tämän kaulan ympäri, hukuttautuen Berwaldiin. Hän itse katkaisi suudelman ja vetäytyi katsomaan ruotsalaismiehensä kasvoja. Hän irrotti toisen käden, kostutti sormet suussaan ja vei kätensä hitaasti taakseen. Hän liu'utti kättään alaspäin, kunnes päätyi oikealle kohdalle. Tino painoi ensimmäisen sormen sisään voihkaisten. Helvetillinen kipu värähti kehon läpi, toinen painui sisään. Hän venytti itseään mahdollisimman paljon, kivun pysyessä voimakkaana. Kolmas sormi. Tino sulki silmänsä, tunsi punastuvansa rajusti. Huultaan purren, parahtaen epämääräisesti neljännen sormen upotessa sisään.

Tino tunsi pehmeän kosketuksen käsivarrellaan. Hän rentoutti kätensä ja antoi sormien valahtaa yksi kerrallaan pois, vavahdellen heikosti. Tino painoi suudelman Berwaldin huulille, hamuten toista varovasti. Berwald vastasi suudelmaan pehmeästi. Suudelma katkesi ja Tino suoristi selkäänsä, istuen hitaasti Berwaldin syliin, auttaen toisella kädellään. Berwaldin kädet painuivat lantiolle ja Tino huomasi ruotsalaismiehen yrittävän hidastaa tahtia. Vastentahtoisesti ja onnistumatta.

Otettuaan Berwaldin sisäänsä Tino alkoi liikkua, varovasti kosketellen Berwaldin leveää rintakehää. Voimakas halu ajoi molempia eteenpäin, pimeydessä hahmot tuntuivat sulavan toisiinsa. Vauhti kiihtyi, molemmat huusivat ääneen ja vapisten he jättivät jälkensä toisiinsa. Tino vajosi Berwaldin päälle hengittäen raskaasti. Hän kuuli toisen puuskuttavan hengityksen eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Berwald valahti ulos Tinon sisältä. He kietoutuivat toistensa ympärille ja nukahtivat.

Seuraavana aamuna Tino heräsi jälleen yksin. Unen painaessa edelleen silmäluomia hän nousi ylös horjuen ja käveli huoneen poikki. Ovi oli raollaan, Tinon ei tarvinnut kuin tönäistä kevyesti. Hiljaa hän käveli keittiöön. Berwald istui pöydän ääressä, pukeutuneena ja lasit silmillään, otsa rypyssä lukemassa sanomalehteä. Tino yskäisi kevyesti ilmoittaen olemassaolostaan. Berwald kohotti katseensa, vilkaisi Tinoa. Ja käänsi päänsä välittömästi toiseen suuntaan.

"Öhm, tuota, Tino", Berwald kompuroi sanoissaan, "- vaatteita?"

Tinon silmät rävähtivät ja hän kääntyi ympäri, juoksi takaisin huoneeseen ja nappasi vauhdilla muutaman vaatekappaleen. Hän veti housut jalkaansa ja paidan päälleen, kunnes huomasi niiden olevan Berwaldin vaatteita. Tino käveli jälleen kohti keittiötä, punastuen joka askeleella pahemmin. Hänen katseensa kohtasi välittömästi Berwaldin silmät. He katselivat hetken aikaa toisiaan, Tino yrittäen kiemurrella tutkivaa katsetta. Kuului naurahdus. Tino järkyttyi katsoessaan Berwaldin kasvojen katoavan käsiin tämän nauraessa kovaan ääneen. Puna kasvoilla syveni.

"Mikä on noin hauskaa?", Tino mutisi, kääntäen katseensa jonnekin. Berwald nauroi vielä hetken ennen kuin pystyi puhumaan.

"Ensin astut huoneeseen alasti", Berwald yritti pitää äänensä vakaana, "- sitten minun vaatteissani. Ne ovat aivan liian isot", hän lisäsi nopeasti, alkaen jälleen nauraa. Tino katsoi edelleen hämmentyneenä. Hän ei tiennyt pitikö hänen yhtyä nauruun vaiko suuttua; niin ihmeellistä oli nähdä Berwald, kivikasvoinen ruotsalainen nauramassa itsensä henkihieveriin. Lopulta Tinokin alkoi nauraa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, nauru vaimeni ja lopulta päättyi. Berwald nousi ylös ja asteli Tinon luo. Hellästi hän kosketti Tinon kasvoja, vienon hymyn koristaessa kasvojaan. Tino unohti kaiken muun; siinä oli Berwald, hänen oma Berwaldinsa, josta hän piti enemmän kuin kenestäkään muusta. Berwaldia hän rakasti. Rakasti koko sydämestään. Ruotsalainen kumartui, sinetöi hetken.

Oveen koputettiin. Suudelma katkesi, Tino siirtyi ripeästi leikkaamaan itselleen palan leipää ja lasillisen maitoa. Berwald avasi oven.

"Anteeksi että häiritsen, Berwald", vieras ääni sanoi, "- mutta minun pitää neuvotella kanssasi."

Ääni kuulosti sulalta hunajalta. Tino tunsi jähmettyvänsä, kylmettyvänsä. Hän pystyi tuntemaan kylmyyden äänessä.

"Ivan Braginski", Tino kuuli Berwaldin lausuvan melko kylmän kohteliaasti, "- mitä asiasi koskee?"

"Asiani koskee Arthur Kirklandia", kylmä ääni sanoi varmemmin. Tino värähti ja unohti aamiaisen kuunnellessaan heidän keskusteluaan.

"Mitä Arthurista?", Berwaldin ääni kuulsi varovaisuudesta.

"Hän on käynyt hankalaksi", Tino kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Hän järkyttyi nähdessään miehen, joka oli yhtä pitkä kuin Berwald. Mies puhutteli Berwaldia hymyillen kammottavasti.

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Berwald katsoi miestä, Ivania, silmiin pelkäämättä, mutta silti varovaisena. Violetit silmät huomasivat Tinon.

"Ah, sinulla on seuraa", Ivan sanoi hymyillen leveämmin, "En olekaan törmännyt sinuun aikaisemmin. Olen Ivan Braginski, Berwaldin niin sanottu itäinen naapuri. Olen Neuvostoliitto."

"Tino Väinämöinen", Tino lausui nimensä vapisevalla äänellä. Ivanin hymy leveni.

"Millä tavalla Arthur on käynyt hankalaksi?", Berwald sanoi korottaen ääntään. Ivan siirsi katseensa takaisin häneen.

"Arthur uskoo, ettei hän tarvitse meitä pysyäkseen pinnalla", Ivan tokaisi kylmästi.

"Mihin sinä minua tarvitset?", Berwald kysyi vilkaisten nopeasti Tinon suuntaan.

"Saarto", Ivan lausui sanan ylpeästi, "Francis Bonnefoy on jo suostunut taholtaan auttamaan minua saartamaan Arthurin loukkuun. Hän tarvitsee tuontia mantereelta ja hän tietää sen. Tässä kohtaa sinä astut mukaan kuvioihin", Ivan sanoi antaen hymyn kadota huuliltaan, "- sillä sinun vientisi on runsainta, mitä Arthurin saarimaahan tulee."

"Pyydät siis minua lopettamaan viennin", Berwald totesi katsoen Ivania jälleen suoraan silmiin.

"Aivan", Ivan myönsi.

"En voi", Berwald totesi. Tino huomasi Ivanin kasvonpiirteiden kiristyvän, ilmeen muuttuvan hiukan raivokkaammaksi.

"Berwald", Ivan puhui edelleen hunajaisella äänellä, joka alkoi kadottaa suloisuuttaan, "- sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoja."

"Kyllä minulla on", Berwald uhmasi Ivania, "Minä pystyin joko kieltäytymään tai hyväksymään tämän sinun leikkisi. En ryhdy siihen, en pilaa välejäni Arthuriin vain antaakseni hänelle opetuksen."

He katsoivat toisiaan murhaavasti.

"Ja sinä luulet ettet pilaa välejäsi minuun ja Francikseen?", Ivan lausui sanat myrkyllisesti, selvä uhka joka tavun takana.

"Minä saan hyvät tulot viennistä", Berwald ärähti Ivanille, "Miksi minun pitäisi riskeerata ne sen takia että sinä ja Francis voitte näyttää hänelle kaapin paikan? Olen pahoillani, mutta Arthur on käyttäytynyt minua kohtaan hyvin."

Jäänsiniset silmät ottivat yhteen violettien jalokivien kanssa. Ivan kääntyi ja lähti raivokkaan näköisenä. Berwald sulki oven ja huokaisi syvään.

"Oletko kunnossa?", Tino kysyi varovasti ja ujuttautui lähemmäs Berwaldia. Hän kohotti kätensä ja asetti sen Berwaldin poskelle.

"Olen, olen", Berwald mutisi, "Ivan vain osaa olla hankala kun sille päälle sattuu. Hän uskoo olevansa voittamaton."

Berwald pyöräytti silmiään ja keskitti sitten katseensa Tinon kasvoihin. Tino kiersi kätensä Berwaldin kaulalle ja painautui tätä vasten. Hän tunsi Berwaldin kädet ympärillään. Hymy ja nauru oli poissa. Hänen onnellinen Berwaldinsa oli muuttunut sotaisammaksi, puolustavaksi… joksikin. Tino rypisti kulmiaan. Berwald toi hänen mieleensä viikingit, mutta eihän kylmähermoinen, ilmeetön Berwald voinut olla juopotteleva, murhanhimoinen, rellestävä viikinki.

"Mitä mietit?", Berwald kysyi aavistus turhautumista äänessään. Tino havahtui ajatuksistaan ja painoi katsettaan alaspäin.

"En mitään tärkeää", hän vastasi yrittäen saada äänensä pirteäksi. Tino antoi käsiensä valua pois Berwaldin kaulalta ja otti etäisyyttä. Berwald antoi Tinolle tilaa, kun tämä siirtyi takaisin leivän luokse. Tinon ajatukset olivat totaalisen sekaisin; hän kuvitteli Berwaldin kypärä päässä, miekka toisessa kädessä ja kilpi toisessa, verta kasvoillaan ja karjumassa raivokkaasti. Tino vapisi jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Hän pudisti päätään. Ei, hänen Berwaldinsa oli lempeä ja rauhallinen.

"Tino", Berwaldin ääni kuului omituisen kaukaa. Tino kääntyi katsomaan ovella seisovaa miestä, joka hieroi ohimoaan.

"Berwald?", Tino kutsui varovasti, katsoen silmänsä sulkenutta, ahdistuneen näköistä miestä.

"Minun pitää mennä", Berwald mutisi, pitäen edelleen silmänsä kiinni, "Minun pitää mennä varoittamaan Arthuria… Ivan aikoo voittaa tämän ja minä pysyn Arthurin puolella, kävi miten kävi…", silmät avautuivat ja naulitsivat Tinon aloilleen, "Älä kulje enää yksin metsässä. Tiedä, mitä Ivan suunnittelee, hän voi vahingoittaa sinuakin. Hän on vaarallinen", ilme muuttui anovaksi, "Pyydän, älä kulje yksin metsässä."

"En kulje", Tino lupasi, valmiina tekemään mitä vain Berwald pyysi, "Minä pysyn kotona, sisällä."

Ruotsalaisen ilme muuttui onnellisemmaksi. Ovi avautui. Äkkiä Tino tajusi juoksevansa Berwaldin luokse. Hän jysähti tämän rintakehää vasten, haudaten kasvonsa tämän tummansiniseen takkiin. Kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen suojelevasti.

"Minä menen nyt", Berwald kuiskasi Tinon hiuksiin, "Yritän päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti takaisin."

"Kiirehdi, ole niin kiltti", Tino kuiskasi takaisin. Ote hellitti ja Berwald katosi ovesta. Pamahdus. Tinon oli pakko kiertää kätensä ympärilleen. Berwald tulisi pian takaisin. Pian.

"Mitä minä teen yksin?", Tino kysyi hiljaa itseltään, sulkien silmänsä. Hän seisoi pitkään aloillaan, katsoen ovea ja odottaen, toivoen sen avautuvan.

Pian hän vapisi hetken aikaa. Epäilys painoi mieltä, Tino pelkäsi, ettei Berwald pääsisikään takaisin. Polvet pettivät ja kipu rävähti lattian tullessa vastaan. Tino painui puulattiaa vasten ja käpertyi sykkyrälle. Hän tunsi vapisevansa, vaikkei lattia ollut kylmä, hän tunsi aistiensa hukkuneen jonnekin. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tajusi kyynelten sumentavan näköä. Päätään vaisusti ravistaen Tino kuivasi silmänsä ja kohottautui istumaan. Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Tino katseli lattiaa muutaman minuutin ennen kuin kääntyi ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän kulki tutkimaan kirjahyllyä. Mikään kirja ei houkutellut lukemaan, päinvastoin.

Kuitenkin jokin sai Tinon havahtumaan horteestaan. Vanha kirja, kärsinyt. Hän ojensi kätensä ja veti kirjan varovasti pois hyllystä, lähemmäs itseään. Ei kansitekstejä. Tino avasi kirjan. Se oli täynnä kuvia. Tino kulki huomaamattaan sohvalle ja lysähti siihen. Hän selasi kiinnostuneena kuvia, silti tutkimatta niitä sen tarkemmin. Kunnes eräs kuva sai hänet pysähtymään.

Kuvassa seisoi kaksi nuorta miestä, viikinkikypärät vinosti päässä, hiukset sekaisin, kasvot onnellisissa hymyissä. Heillä oli valtavat miekat käsissään ja maassa makasi muutama kilpi. Hetken kesti, ennen kuin Tino tunnisti miehet. _Nikolaj ja Berwald_. Nuorempina. Mutta eihän viikinkiaikana ollut kameroita. Tino katsoi sivua epäröiden, kunnes huomasi alanurkkaan kirjoitetun päivämäärän. Kuva oli otettu monta, monta vuotta viikinkiajan jälkeen.

Hän katsoi kuvaa todella kauan, tajuamatta itsekkään, miten kuva sai hänet ajattelemaan. Berwald siis todella oli joskus ollut viikinki. Ja näköjään Nikolaj myös. Tino hymyili miehille. Hän silitti kuvaa Berwaldin kohdalta, jähmettyen aloilleen äkisti.

"Berwald", Tino kuiskasi hiljaa itsekseen, "Miten sinä teet sen? Miten sinä saat minut olemaan entistä riippuvaisempi sinusta?"

Hän katsoi kuvaa alistuneesti. Polttava tunne, kaipuu, repi häntä. Milloin Berwald palaisi takaisin? Tino sysäsi kirjan pois sylistään ja veti jalkansa vasten rintakehäänsä. Hän painoi kasvonsa polviin ja odotti. Hiljaisuus jyskytti tärykalvoihin, ajantaju katosi. Ajatukset risteilivät päässä, muistuttaen kiivasta tennisottelua. Entäpä jos, mutta ei se niin voinut, kyllä se näin…

Ovenavaus havahdutti Tinon. Berwald oli tullut takaisin. Tino ponnahti ylös sohvalta, juoksi törmäten seinään ilkeästi rusahtaen, kivusta välittämättä, saapuen keittiöön. Hän syöksyi suoraan sinitakkista miestä vasten, hengittäen keuhkonsa täyteen tuttua hajua. Kädet kietoutuivat jälleen hänen ympärilleen ja Tino tunsi Berwaldin painavan kasvonsa vasten hänen hiuksiaan. He syleilivät toisiaan pitkään, kietoutuneina toisiinsa tiukemmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Tino tunsi kyynelten valuvan. Hän antautui hysteerisen itkupuuskan valtaan.

"T-Tino?", Berwald sanoi hämmästyneen kuuloisesti.

"S-sinä v-v-viivyit i-ikuisuuden", Tino änkytti kyynelten tulviessa silmistä. Tino tunsi huulien painautuvan hiuksiinsa.

"En jätä sinua enää yksin", Berwald sanoi tiukentaen otettaan, "Selitin tilanteen Arthurille. En jätä sinua yksin, haluan vahtia ja varmistaa että sinulla on kaikki hyvin."

"K-kaikki on hyvin niin k-kauan kuin s-sinä olet s-siinä", Tino sopersi. Hänkin tiukensi otettaan Berwaldista. Äkkiä Berwald irrottautui hetkeksi, hämmentäen Tinoa. Ruotsalainen nosti Tinon syliinsä ja alkoi kantamaan tätä kohti makuuhuonetta.

"B-Berwald?", Tino lausui toisen nimen hämmentyneenä.

"En usko että olet nukkunut tai syönyt, joten vien sinut nyt vuoteeseen nukkumaan ja menen tekemään sinulle ruokaa", Berwald sanoi, "- äläkä väitä vastaan", Berwald lisäsi tiukasti huomatessaan Tinon availevan suutaan. Tino oli hämmästynyt. Berwald oli huomannut hänen olleen välittämättä kehostaan nopeammin kuin Tino itse. Hän katsoi hetken epäillen Berwaldia. Tämä huomasi tuijotuksen.

"Yritän vain varmistaa, että olet kunnossa", Berwald mutisi punastuen. Hän tönäisi ovea ja kantoi Tinon vuoteelle, laskien tämän peiton päälle. Tino kömpi itse peiton alle, tarttuen nopeasti Berwaldia kädestä. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan kunnes Berwald kumartui suutelemaan Tinoa. Tämä nousi ja lähti huoneesta, laittaen oven melkein kiinni. Tino yritti pitää silmiään auki, mutta väsymys painoi. Hän tunsi rentoutuvansa tietäessään Berwaldin olevan kotona, lähellä häntä.

Tino heräsi vuoteesta todella nälkäisenä. Hän katsoi hetken ympärilleen, painaen toisella kädellään vatsaansa. Hän huomasi Berwaldin, joka istui huoneen ainoalla tuolilla, nukkuen epämukavan näköisesti. Tino katsoi hetken omaa ruotsalaismiestään kunnes huomasi tarjottimen. Muutama leivänpala, lautasellinen puuroa ja lasi maitoa. Tino hotki kylmää ruokaa malttamattomasti, juoden silloin tällöin maitoa. Lopetettuaan hän siirsi tarjottimen lattialle ja nousi vuoteesta. Tino asteli Berwaldin luo ja nyki tämän hereille.

"M-mitä?", Berwald kysyi räpytellessään silmiään.

"Tule nukkumaan", Tino pyysi. Hän veti Berwaldia sänkyä kohti tämän noustessa seisomaan ja ottaessaan muutama askeleen. Tino ujuttautui peiton alle, Berwald perässään. Hän kietoi kätensä Berwaldin ympärille tämän päästyä vuoteeseen ja suuteli toisen otsaa. Berwald nukahti lähes välittömästi. Tino silitti Berwaldin hiuksia, painoi Berwaldin päätä omaa rintakehäänsä vasen. Hän suuteli muutamaan otteeseen Berwaldin hiuksia ennen kuin nukahti itsekin.

He heräsivät samoihin aikoihin, sylikkäin. Tino nousi ensin ylös, kompuroiden ovelle, kuullen Berwaldin seuraavan perässä. He kävelivät keittiöön, puhumatta mitään. Tino alkoi keittämään puuroa. Hän teki kaiken huolella, varmana siitä, että Berwald olisi nälkäinen. Pian Tino tunsi kädet ympärillään, pään olkapäällään. Hän ei sanonut edelleenkään mitään, nautti vain läheisyydestä. Hän annosteli puuron heille kahdelle ja antoi toisen lautasen Berwaldille. He siirtyivät pöydän ääreen ja söivät kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Berwald lopetti ensin ja siirtyi tiskaamaan astioita. Tino vei lautasensa tiskialtaalle, aikeenaan tiskata se itse, mutta Berwald nappasi lautasen.

"Minä tiskaan", Berwald sanoi rauhallisesti, väläyttäen hymyn. Tino vastasi hymyyn.

"Mitä me teemme tänään?", Tino kysyi katsoen Berwaldia.

"Pyykkejä pitäisi pestä", Berwald vastasi mietteliäästi.

"Selvä", Tino sanoi naurahtaen. Hän käveli pois keittiöstä, pesuhuoneeseen, jossa oli puukori ja pyykkikori. Hän tyhjensi pyykkikorin ja laski sinne vettä, lisäsi puhdistusainetta ja alkoi kuurata. Hän hyräili samanaikaisesti, iloisena. Berwald saapui auttamaan ja he pesivät yhdessä. Huuhtelukin meni nopeasti (tosin vettä roiskui omille vaatteille, leikkimielistä vesisotaa kun ei voinut välttää) ja he veivät puhtaat pyykit ulos kuivumaan. Tino ripusti lakanaa huomatessaan metsän reunalla jotakin. Uteliaisuus voitti ja Tino suuntasi askeleensa lähemmäs metsää. Maassa oli valkoinen pumpulipallo. Tino naurahti omalle ajatukselleen. Äkkiä pallo alkoi liikkua, juosta ympäri Tinoa ja haukkua. Se oli sittenkin koira.

"Hei", Tino sanoi nauraen ympäriinsä säntäilevälle koiralle, "Kuka sinä olet?"

"Tino?", Berwaldin ääni kuului Tinon takaa.

"Olen kunnossa", Tino huusi takaisin. Hän lähti kävelemään takaisin pyykkitelinettä kohti koira perässään haukkuen.

"Hyvä", Berwald sanoi katsoen valkoista koiraa, "Mikä tuo on?"

"Sehän on koira", Tino naurahti Berwaldin epäilevälle sävylle, "Se oli tuolla metsän laidassa."

Koira juoksi Berwaldin luo, pysähtyi, kallisti päätään ja haukkui. Berwald kyykistyi ja ojensi kättään. Koira lähestyi, nuuhkien ilmaa, kosketusetäisyydelle. Berwald rapsutti sitä korvan takaa lempeästi.

"Pidämmekö sen?", Tino kysyi varovasti.

"Mm, mikäs siinä", Berwald myöntyi ja katsoi Tinon iloista ilmettä.

"Se tarvitsee nimen…", Tino mutisi. He olivat vaiti hyvän tovin. Sitten Tino avasi suunsa, "Kävisikö 'Anna mennä, Bomber!'? Ei, ehkä liian siisti nimi… Verinen HanaTamago? Se ei taida olla kovin suloinen nimi… Juustolinna! Sätkivä poika! Sardiinipaniikki! Mokkochan! Salmijiro! P…Polary…Polarysan!"

Hän huomasi Berwaldin järkyttyneen ilmeen ja hiljeni.

"Jos hän olisi Hana Tamago?", Berwald ehdotti edelleen järkyttyneenä. Tinon hymy palasi.

"Niin, se on hyvä", Tino myönsi. Hän tarttui seuraavaan pyykkiin ja alkoi ripustaa sitä. Berwaldkin jatkoi töitä. He saivat pyykit ripustettua nopeasti ja menivät takaisin sisään, Hana Tamago perässään. Keittiössä Tino otti palan leipää ja syötti sen Hana Tamagolle hymyillen samalla onnellisesti Berwaldille. Berwald asteli Tinon luo ja halasi tätä, suudellen tämän huulia. Tino punastui lievästi, mutta vastasi suudelmaan. Hana Tamago alkoi haukkua ja juosta heidän ympärillään. Suudelma katkesi ja molemmat, Tino ja Berwald alkoivat nauraa.

"En minä satuta häntä", Berwald sanoi koiralle, hymyillen todella leveästi. Tino kietoi kätensä tiukasti Berwaldin kaulaan ja katsoi Hana Tamagon kallistunutta päätä. Häntä huvitti kovasti koiran käyttäytyminen. Tino painoi huulensa takaisin Berwaldin huulille, upottaen samalla toisen kätensä Berwaldin hiuksiin. Berwald liu'utti toisen kätensä ylemmäs, pitkin Tinon selkää. Hana Tamago haukkui jälleen.

"Hän luulee vieläkin että satutat minua", Tino sanoi vetäytyen kauemmas Berwaldista.

"Selvästikin", Berwald mutisi katsoen Tinon kasvoja, "Mutta se on hyvä asia. Nyt meitä on kaksi vahtimassa sinua."

Tino hymyili vaivaantuneesti Berwaldille. Hän vilkaisi Hana Tamagoa, joka tarkkaili heitä edelleen. Tino irrottautui Berwaldista ja nosti Hana Tamagon syliinsä. Se nuoli iloisesti Tinon kasvoja.

"Hei, kutitat", Tino protestoi, naurahtaen. Hana Tamago heilutti häntäänsä ja nuoli entistä kiivaammin.

"Hana Tamago", Tino yritti komentaa koiraa. Hän laski sen alas ja juoksi olohuoneeseen, Hana Tamago perässään. Hän hyppäsi sohvalle, koira perässään. Hän paini leikkimielisesti Hana Tamagon kanssa. Askeleet kertoivat Berwaldin siirtyneen ovelle. Tino vilkaisi ovensuuhun nojailevaa, hymyilevää miestä.

* * *

Kiitos kun vaivauduitte lukemaan. Tiedän, tämä kolmas on pahasti myöhässä, syytän siitä koulukiireitä, mutta pian (joululomalla) pitäisi olla enemmän aikaa. Kiitos myös palautteesta, arvostan todella että ihmiset kommentoivat kirjoituksiani.

~CarminaChan


	4. Suuri ja mahtava Neuvostoliitto

Tino katsoi järkyttyneenä miestä edessään. Berwald seisoi keittiön ovella, maahan katsellen. Tino ei suostunut kuuntelemaan enempää.

"Berwald…", Tino aloitti. Siihen se jäi. Hänen teki mieli sano asioita, huutaa niitä ääneen hiljaisessa illassa, mutta ääntä ei tullut. Eikä mitkään lauseet, sanat tai edes teot olisi voineet kuvata hänen tunteitaan.

"Anna anteeksi, Tino, minä en voi asialle mitään", Berwald sanoi hiljaa, ääni tuskaisena.

"Hän ei voi tehdä näin, ei mitenkään", Tino parkaisi. Silmät alkoivat vuotaa yli.

"Hän tahtoo sotasaalista", Berwald jatkoi, katse edelleen maassa.

"Mutta minä en ole mikään sotasaalis", Tino väitti vastaan. Hän ei halunnut Berwaldin sanojen olevan totta.

"Hän halusi viedä jotakin henkilökohtaista ja minulle arvokasta", Berwald kuiskasi.

"Olisit valehdellut", Tino sanoi epätoivoisesti, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.

"En voinut", Berwald lausui koko sydämestään, kohottaen katseensa ja lukiten mustikkasilmät omiinsa.

"Miksi, Berwald, ei hän olisi tajunnut sitä valheeksi…", Tino yritti vielä.

"Mutta kun minä en välitä kenestäkään muusta, minä rakastan sinua, ja Ivan tietää sen", Berwald vastasi, haroen hiuksiaan.

"Kirottu Ivan", Tino sähähti, vajoten polvilleen lattialle. Hänen kätensä avautuivat ja peittivät kasvot, jotka tulvivat kyyneliä. Tino itki epätoivoisesti, suostumatta hyväksymään kohtaloaan, hän ei todellakaan halunnut asumaan Ivanin luokse, joka repi hänet irti Berwaldista. Rakkaus oli molemminpuolista ja he olivat vasta oppineet elämään kahden, vailla tarvetta ajatella muuta maailmaa. Sitten Ivan aloitti kärhämän Arthurin kanssa ja kaikki meni pieleen. Tino itki pitkästä aikaa tuskaisena, Berwaldin kanssa ei tarvinnut kärsiä yhtään. Hän oli pitänyt huolta Tinosta ja suostunut kutsumaan tämän maa-aluetta Ruotsi-Suomeksi, kun Nikolaj oli todennut Tinon kuuluvan itselleen vähääkään välittämättä Tinon tunteista.

Kädet tarttuivat häneen, nostivat hellästi ylös. Tino tunsi kehonsa turraksi ja irrottaessaan kädet kasvoiltaan hän kohtasi merensiniset silmät, jotka katsoivat takaisin ymmärtäväisinä. Tino kietoi kätensä Berwaldin kaulan ympärille ja painoi päänsä tätä vasten. Berwald kantoi häntä jonnekin. Määränpäällä ei ollut väliä, kunhan Tino sai olla lähellä omaa ruotsalaismiestään. Hän ajatteli ylpeänä, että vain hän on onnistunut sulattamaan Berwaldin. Hän muisti niiden olleen kuin jäätä alussa. Nyt jäätä ei näkynyt missään, päinvastoin; ne lupasivat lämpöä ja turvaa sanoitta.

"Tino, minä olen oikeasti pahoillani", Berwald sanoi vilkuillen Tinon kasvoja.

"Se ei ole sinun vikasi, Berwald, minä en syytä sinua", Tino sanoi lohduttaen takaisin, painaen päätään syvemmälle Berwaldin takkiin. Ovi narahti ja muutaman askeleen jälkeen Berwald laski Tinon vuoteelle varovasti. Tino ei päästänyt, irti, hän ei halunnut Berwaldin lähtevän, vaan veti tätä lähemmäs. Hän suuteli Berwaldia ja tämä suuteli takaisin. Hitaasti he kietoutuivat yhteen, painautuivat vasten toisiaan ja unohtivat huomisen.

Laukut oli jo pakattu. Ne odottivat talon ulkopuolella, murheellisen näköisinä. Tino nielaisi katsellessaan keittiön ikkunasta. Hän kiersi kätensä ympärilleen, lohduttaakseen itseään. Hän ei nähnyt tulevaisuutta. Tähän asti hän oli olettanut typerästi, ettei se koskaan lopu. Hän todella luuli pysyvänsä ikuisesti Berwaldin luona. Nyt toiset kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen. Tino yritti pysyä vahvana ja katsoa ulos itkemättä. Kevyt paino tuntui olkapäällä, kun Berwald laski päänsä siihen. Kevyt kosketus kaulalla melkein pilasi Tinon aikeet. Paino katosi ja Tino kääntyi ympäri, kietoen kätensä Berwaldin kaulaan. Hän painoi päänsä ties monettako kertaa Berwaldin takkiin. Hitaasti hengittäen tuoksua sisäänsä Tino tunsi haluavansa hetken pysähtyvän.

Koputus oveen pilasi hetken. Tino antoi käsien hitaasti pudota. Äkkiä Berwald kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Tinon ympärille ja suuteli hullun lailla, kuin ottaakseen omansa pois. Oveen koputettiin jälleen, mutta kumpikaan ei tehnyt elettäkään lopettaakseen. Tino kietoi kätensä takaisin Berwaldin ympärille, upotti sormensa oljenkeltaisiin hiuksiin ja takertui Berwaldin takkiin, puristaen kangasta nyrkkiinsä. Tino tunsi Berwaldin käsien vaeltavan, etsivän parasta paikkaa. Tino pusertui lähemmäs Berwaldia ja vastasi kiihkeämmin tämän tunteisiin kuin koskaan. Hapen loppuessa he erosivat haukkomaan henkeään. Otteet höllenivät ja Berwald painoi huulensa Tinon otsaan. He irtosivat toisistaan ja Berwald käveli ovelle. Samalla olohuoneen puolelta käveli hitaasti lumenvalkoinen koira, Hana Tamago, joka kallisti päätään katsoessaan Tinoon. Tino laskeutui polvilleen, silittämään häntä samalla, kun ovi avautui ja Ivan asteli sisään. Syrjäsilmällä Tino tarkkaili miestä, nostaen Hana Tamagon syliinsä ja painaen hänet lähelleen.

"Ah, Tino, aika lähteä uuteen kotiisi", Ivan lausui vaarallisella, sametinpehmeällä äänellään. Tino nousi ylös ja käveli Berwaldin luokse. Hän ojensi Hana Tamagon ja suukotti molempia, Berwaldia pidempään.

"Pidä Berwaldista huolta", Tino sanoi Hana Tamagolle ja pörrötti hellästi sen päätä. Aivan kuin kävellen kohti kuolemaa Tino asteli ulos ovesta. Silmät sumenivat kyynelistä, mutta hän ei antanut niiden vuotaa. Siinä tiellä odotti hevosvaunut. Tino katsoi niitä tuntematta mitään. Ivan käveli laukkujen luokse ja nosti ne vaunuihin. Ajurin paikka oli tyhjä, mistä Tino päätteli Ivanin ajavan heidät pois.

"Tino", Tino kääntyi ympäri, ja päätyi jälleen Berwaldin syliin, joka oli juossut ovenpienalta. He halasivat jälleen, hukuttautuen toisiinsa viimeisen kerran. Tino päästi irti ja painoi kätensä kevyesti Berwaldin poskelle. Kasvot olivat jämähtäneet. Berwald ei itkenyt, mutta näytti siltä, että kun Tino lähtisi, hän lopulta sortuisi itkemään.

"Hyvästi, Berwald", Tino kuiskasi. Hän käänsi selkänsä ja astui eteenpäin. Ivan piteli ovea auki hänelle. Tino sulki silmänsä ja astui sisälle vaunuihin. Ivan laittoi oven kiinni ja kapusi ajurin paikalle. Tino istui ja avasi silmänsä. Hän alkoi itkeä holtittomasti ja painoi kätensä ikkunaan.

"Berwald! Minä rakastan sinua!", hän parkui itkien vuolaasti. Hän naulitsi katseellaan Berwaldin ikkunan toiselta puolelta. Berwald katsoi murheellisesti takaisin. Hän ojensi kätensä, kurotteli Tinoa samalla, kun Ivan komensi hevoset liikkeelle. Tino veti jalat vasten rintakehäänsä ja kietoi kätensä niiden ympärille. Hän itki ja vaipui muistoihinsa loppumatkaksi.

Perillä Tino katsoi tyhjin silmin eteensä. Ivan avasi jälleen oven. Matkasta ei ollut mitään muistoja, Tino ei edes halunnut ajatella sitä. Hän astui ulos. Ivan nappasi laukut ja kantoi niitä, vinkaten Tinoa seuraamaan. Mitäänsanomaton ilme kasvoillaan Tino asteli Ivanin perässä, tuntien pelkkää tuskaa. Jos Ivan esitteli hänelle taloa, sitä Tino ei muistanut. Saavuttuaan uuteen huoneeseensa laukkujen kanssa, Ivanin suljettua oven, Tino katseli ympärilleen. Huone oli tilava. Liiankin tilava, hän oli tottunut pieneen ja kotoisaan taloon. Ivanin koti taisi olla kartano, mutta Tinolla ei ollut mitään muistikuvaa sen ulkonäöstä. Hän meni sängylle makaamaan ja toivoi päivän olevan pelkkää painajaista.

* * *

Pitkän ajan kuluttua joku koputti oveen.

"Sisään", Tino sanoi tuntemattomalla äänellä. Hän pohti mielessään, oliko hänen äänensä ollut aina sellainen vai johtuiko se siitä että Berwald jäi yksin. Hänelle tuli kamala olo samalla, kun ovi avattiin ja Ivan astui sisään. He katsoivat toisiaan jonkin aikaan, kunnes Tino käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti kylkeä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli. Raskaita askelia. Raapaisu.

"Onko jokin vikana?"

Tino ei vastannut. Hän ei saanut edes suutaan auki. Mielessään hän huusi. Raivosi, rähisi ja kirosi Ivanin ikuiseen kadotukseen.

"Tino, sinun pitää ymmärtää minua."

Napakka tuhahdus pääsi Tinon huulilta. Hän purisi silmiään syvemmin kiinni ja puri huultaan.

"Minä en voinut muuta."

"Miten niin et voinut muuta?", Tino alkoi huutaa. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki osittain hämmennyksestä. Huusiko hän äsken todella?

"Koska Arthur loukkasi minua."

"Arthur muka loukkasi sinua? Älä valehtele, sinä vain juonit! Juonit, koska halusit Britannian kaatuvan! Juonesi onnistui, joten ole ylpeä vielä kun voit, sillä Berwald tulee minun perääni, Berwald tulee hakemaan minua, koska Berwald rakastaa minua!", hän huusi kyynelten valuessa tulvien silmistä. Häntä inhotti olla niinkin itsekäs, mutta hän todella toivoi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hänen tulevan pelastamaan. Ivan nauroi kolkosti.

"Hän saattaa todella rakastaa sinua", Ivanin ääni kuului sametinpehmeästi, "- mutta miten hän muka saisi sinut takaisin itselleen? Herää todellisuuteen, suomalainen! Minä tarjoan sinulle autonomiaa, vapautta, mitä hän ei koskaan raaskinut antanut sinulle."

"M-mitä?", Tino henkäisi ja ponnahti ylös. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko kuullut oikein. Hän tarkkaili Ivania, joka istui tuolilla sängyn vieressä. Ivan oli ristinyt sormensa ja hymyili.

"Aivan", Ivan kuiskasi, "- minä tarjoan sinulle vapautta. Siinä missä brutaali ruotsalaismies pitää sinut itsekkäästi kiinni itsessään, minä annan sinun mennä miten haluat."

He katsoivat toisiaan. Tino katseli Ivanin kylmiä, violetteja silmiä. Jos, _jos _Tino pelaisi korttinsa oikein, hän saattoi päästä pois Ivanin luota ja takaisin oman _brutaalin ruotsalaismiehensä _luokse. Tino tunsi toivon läikähtävän rintakehässään. Hän tiesi, mitä hänen pitäisi saavuttaa. Ivanin luottamus.

"Voinko luottaa, että todella annat minulle autonomian?", Tino kysyi, empien. Ivan nyökkäsi hitaasti ja tarkkaili jokaista Tinon liikahdusta.

"Ja minun ei tarvitse antaa mitään?", Tino jatkoi hitaasti.

"Nyt tulit asian ytimeen", Ivan sanoi vaarallisesti. Tino nielaisi ja katsoi Ivania peloissaan.

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Tino kysyi hiljaa.

"Minulla on yksi ehto autonomialle. Yksi pienen pieni, lähes mitätön…", Ivan totesi muka välinpitämättömän näköisenä. Tinon selässä kulkivat väristykset.

"Mikä se ehto on?"

Julma hymy kohosi Ivanin suupielille. "Sinä olet vain minun ja minä olen vapaa tekemään sinulla mitä tahansa haluan, milloin tahansa haluan ja missä tahansa haluan."

Tinon suu avautui järkytyksestä. Hän epäröi.

"Mitä tahansa?", hän varmisti.

"Mitä tahansa", Ivan vahvisti hymyillen. Tino mietti vaihtoehtojaan. Autonomian kautta irtautuminen kävisi nopeammin, hän ajatteli, mutta mikä maksu siitä oli annettava? Ivan saisi tehdä hänelle mitä tahansa, milloin itse halusi ja missä, eikä mikään rajoittanut häntä.

"Hyväksytkö tämän sopimuksen?", Ivan kysyi lukiten Tinon violeteilla silmillään.

"Hyväksyn."

Ivan hymyili voitonriemuisesti. Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos.

"Annan sinun surra jonkin aikaa... mutta pian olet minun."

Sanottuaan tämän venäläismies asteli pois huoneesta, jättäen Tinon istumaan sängylle. Oven mentyä kiinni Tino lysähti selälleen. Hän rukoili mielessään, ettei Ivan laittaisi häntä tekemään mitään. Mutta Ivan omistaisi hänet. Tino valmistautui henkisesti ajatukseen, että hän kuuluisi jollekin toiselle kuin Berwaldille. Ajatus kohotti kyyneleet silmiin ja Tino kierähti vatsalleen, haudaten kasvonsa lakanaan. Hän kuvitteli lakanan tuoksuvan Berwaldin takilta, jota hän oli hengittänyt vielä aikaisemmin sinä päivänä. Kyyneleet vuosivat vapaasti Tinon tuntiessa syvää ahdistusta ja menetyksen tuskaa. Hän halusi nukahtaa ja nukkua kaiken tämän yli aina hetkeen, jolloin hän pääsisi takaisin Berwaldin luokse.

Hento koputus havahdutti Tinon. Hän kohotti päätään ja katsoi hämmentyneenä ovea. Jos se oli Ivan, koputus ei olisi ollut niin hento.

"Anteeksi, saanko tulla sisäpuolelle?", hermostunut ääni kysyi. Tino nyökkäsi, kunnes tajusi, että tuskin vieras näki häntä. Hän rykäisi selventääkseen ääntään.

"Tule toki."

Ovi avautui varovasti ja pienestä raosta sisään astui nuori mies, jolla oli lyhyet, laineikkaat hiukset ja vihreä univormu.

"Anteeksi että häiritsen", tämä sanoi vapisevalla äänellä ja katseli levottomasti Tinoon, vältellen silmiä.

"Ei se mitään", Tino vastasi karheasti. Hän nousi istumaan ja tarkkailemaan arkaa miestä, joka vaikutti melko lyhytkokoiselta ja hentorakenteiselta.

"Minä olen Toris Laurinaitis", mies esitteli itsensä ja hymyili arasti, "Liettua."

"Tino Väinämöinen", Tino esitteli vuorostaan itsensä, "Ruotsi-Suomi."

Toriksen ilme värähti pelokkaasti Tinon sanoessa sanan 'Ruotsi'.

"Ole kiltti äläkä mainitse sitä nimeä", Toris kuiskasi ääni vapisten, "Ivan ei pidä tällä hetkellä siitä henkilöstä."

"Minä puhun itsestäni millä nimellä tahansa eikä minua mikään _ryssä _käske", Tino totesi ylpeästi, mulkaisten Torista. Tämän katse muuttui täyteen pelkoa.

"Älä nimittele Ivania millään muotoa sen maan kielellä, älä edes puhu sitä kieltä", Toris sanoi lujasti.

"Minä puhun miten haluan", Tino tokaisi ylpeästi, mutta epäröi katsellessaan Torista.

"Ei, et puhu", Toris sanoi tuskaantuneesti, "Sinä et tiedä, miten pelottava Ivan on, sinä et tiedä, mitä hän voi sinulle tehdä!"

Tino pudisti päätään. Häntä ei kiinnostanut, mihin Ivan pystyi tai mitä Ivan tekisi. Hän kestäisi kaiken Berwaldin nimeen.

"Minun tahtoani ei murreta", Tino tokaisi lähes kylmään sävyyn.

"Hän murtaa, odota vain", Toris sanoi lannistuneesti, "Ja jos sinä käyttäydyt miten sattuu, aiheutat vain harmia meille muille."

"Teille muille?", Tinon ääni muuttui kysyväksi. Hän ei tiennyt Ivanin alistavan valtaansa muita.

"Niin, minulle, Raivikselle, Eduartille ja Felikselle", Toris lateli nimet.

"Eduard? Onko Eduard täällä?", Tino huusi, silmät laajentuneina.

"On, Eduardkin on alistunut", Toris vahvisti lannistuneena. Tino katsoi Torista hämmentyneenä. Eduard osasi pitää huolen itsestään, sen Tino tiesi.

"Kuuntele minua. Meidät on alistettu, emmekä voi asialle mitään. Ivan haluaan todistaa olevansa yhä mahtava, kuten Preussi. Hän haluaa todistaa sen valtaamalla maita valtansa alle", Toris selitti vilkuillen Tinoa, "Sinä olet keino kaataa Ruotsi pois pelistä. Hän ei pysty estämään Ivania mitenkään pitkään aikaan. Ja ottaen huomioon, miten paljon liittolaisia hänellä on…"

"Berwaldista on tullut pehmeämpi", Tino kuiskasi. Hän katsoi silmät lasittuneina, muisteli ruotsalaisensa muuttumista heidän yhteisenä aikanaan. Berwald oli muuttunut. Ja pysyvästi. Ivan oli onnistunut iskemään arkaan kohtaan, hänen suunnitelmansa oli onnistumassa.

"Niin", Toris myönsi hiljaa. Tino tuskin kuuli häntä. Oikeastaan Tino ei edes enää huomannut Toriksen olemassaoloa; Berwald täytti hänen ajatuksensa. Heidän jokainen kosketuksensa, jokainen hetkensä vilisi Tinon mielen läpi.

* * *

Hän avasi silmänsä. Hassua kyllä, Tino ei muistanut sulkeneensa niitä. Hän kohotti varovasti kättään ja kosketti silmänalustaan. Se oli todella kostea, Tino huomasi itkevänsä vuolaasti. Hän tunsi makaavansa. Silmät kohdistivat kattomateriaaleihin. Tino nousi istumaan hitaasti. Hän katseli ympärilleen. Huone ei ollut muuttunut. Värähdys kulki pitkin Tinon selkää. Mitään merkkejä ajan muuttumisesta ei ollut. Hätääntyneenä Tino yritti ajatella tilanteen selväksi. Oliko kulunut tunteja vai minuutteja, päiviä vai kuukausia? Vatsa alkoi mouruta. Raskaat askeleet saivat Tinon säpsähtämään, muuttumaan saaliseläimen kaltaiseksi. Hän odotti. Askeleet lähenivät jatkuvasti. Ovi avautui varovasti. Hetken tumma hahmo häälyi siinä, tarjottimen kanssa. Tino tunnisti hahmon. Berwald. Hän hyppäsi seisomaan, mutta jalat pettivät.

"T-tino!", arka ääni huudahti. Pettymys läikähti Tinon sisällä. Se ei ollut Berwald. Melko vahvat kädet tarttuivat häntä käsivarsista ja raahasivat hänet nojaamaan sänkyä vasten.

"Kävikö pahasti?"

Tino tunnisti äänen. Hitaasti hän lausui nimen. "Eduard."

"Niin, minä se vain olen", hermostunut ääni sanoi, "Kukas muukaan?"

Tino ei vastannut. Eikä halunnut avata silmiään. Hän kaipasi Berwaldia joka solullaan ja takertui muistoihinsa.

"Minä luulin että olisit iloinen nähdessäsi minut", Eduard sanoi aavistuksen loukkaantuneena.

"Minä olenkin", Tino mutisi raottaen silmiään, "Minulla oli ikävä sinua…"

"Niin minullakin sinua", Eduard sanoi hymyillen vaisusti. Hän näytti kalpealta ja hoikemmalta kuin ennen. Tino räpytteli silmiään kunnolla.

"Mitä sinulle on käynyt?", hän henkäisi.

"Miten niin?", Eduard kysyi hämillään.

"Näytät riutuneelta", Tino sanoi huolestuneena.

"Paraskin puhumaan", Eduard mutisi. Tino kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Eduard huokasi syvään.

"Olet ollut taju kankaalla jo vaikka kuinka pitkään. Et syö, et juo, mitä _sinulle _on käynyt? Ei se toinen… mies niin hyvä ole", Eduard tuhahti ja Tino huomasi kaunaa toisen äänessä.

"Minua ei vaivaa mikään", Tino tokaisi melko kylmästi, "Ja se toinen mies on hyvä! Hän on parempi kuin Ivan! Eduard, hän _rakastaa _minua. Ja minä rakastan häntä."

Viimeiset lauseet tuntuivat ontoilta. Tino oli itkenyt jo niin paljon, ettei silmiä enää kirvellyt. Hän ei enää edes halunnut itkeä. Hän halusi vain takaisin Berwaldin luo.

"Hän kahlitsi sinut", Eduard sanoi hiljaa.

"Hän tahtoi vain suojella", Tino puolusti.

"Hän ei päästänyt sinua."

"Ei, vaan minä en halunnut lähteä."

"Jos hän kerran rakastaa sinua, mitä sinä teet täällä?"

"Koska niin oli parasta. Turhaan sitä aloittaa maailmansotaa."

"Hän ei rakasta sinua. Katso nyt, hän antoi Ivanin vallata meidätkin, ihan tuosta noin vain!", Eduard huusi.

"Hänellä on omatkin murheensa, hänen piti pitää huolta omasta maastaan ja minusta", Tino sanoi vastaan. Hän katsoi Eduardia pitkään, loukkaantuneesti.

"Ja sinä. Olet kuin koiranpentu, kutsut itseäsi _Ruotsi_-Suomeksi. Tino, missä sinun ylpeytesi on!", Eduard vaahtosi ja nousi ylös, liikkuen kauemmas Tinosta.

"Minun ylpeyteni on yhä tallella, kiitos vain!"

"Sinut on aivopesty!"

"Eikä ole!"

He hengittivät molemmat raskaasti ja mulkoilivat toisiaan. Tino tunsi piston rintakehässään. Eduardin sanat olivat satuttaneen häntä todella voimakkaasti.

"Toin sinulle ruokaa", Eduard ärähti ja heilautti kättään tarjottimen suuntaan, "Ja ihan tiedoksesi; Ivan on ollut sinusta huolissaan, niin hän käski sanoa."

Eduard kääntyi ja lähti huoneesta ovet paukkuen. Tino taisteli hetken itsensä kanssa; hän ei halunnut syödä ryssän ruokaa, mutta nälkä oli todella kova. Huokaisten Tino hivuttautui lähemmäs tarjotinta, nappasi leivän ja alkoi mutustaa sitä.

Hän katseli huonetta ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla. Pölyä oli kerääntynyt hitusen kaikkialle, paitsi tuolille, joka oli sängyn vieressä. Tino päätyi johtopäätökseen, että toinen heistä, Eduard tai Ivan oli istunut siinä. Violetit silmät välähtivät hänen mielessään ja kylmät väristykset tärisyttivät Tinoa. Hän kömpi varovasti ylös, hotkaisten loput leivästään, ja kulki kaapille. Hän veti kahvasta ja huomasi jonkun laittaneen hänen vaatteensa kaappiin. Siinä oli myös muutama Berwaldin vanha vaatekappale, jotka Tino oli ottanut muistoksi. Hän nappasi ne ja rutisti vasten kasvojaan. Berwaldin ja kodinsekainen, hento tuoksu iski vasten Tinon kasvoja. Hän hautasi kasvonsa niihin, haki lohtua. Kaipuu alkoi kivistää rintaa.

"Tulen pian luoksesi, Berwald", Tino kuiskasi vaatteille. Hän hymyili hennosti. Hän huomasi paidantaskun pullottavan. Käsi ujuttautui taskuun ja sormet kiertyivät pienen rasian ympärille. Tino veti kätensä pois taskusta ja katsoi saalistaan. Salmiakkirasia. Tunnekuohut risteilivät Tinossa. Rasia oli melkein tyhjä, siellä oli vain kolme jäljellä. Tino laittoi sen housujensa taskuun ja siirsi vastahakoisesti vaatteet takaisin kaappiin. Hän kulki takaisin tarjottimelle ja joi lasillisen maitoa. Lasin hän laski takaisin ja kömpi ikkunalle istumaan, katsellakseen ulos. Näkymät olivat kieltämättä kauniit.

Tino säpsähti kuullessaan jälleen askeleita. Tällä kertaa hän ei erehtynyt saapujasta. Ovi avautui ja Ivan asteli sisään hymyillen. Ovi pamahti kiinni ja he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.

"Olit melko kylmä Eduardille", Ivan sanoi maireasti hymyillen.

"Entäs sitten", Tino mutisi katsoen halveksuvasti pitkää venäläistä.

"Noh, noh, mihin käytöstavat jäivät? Minä omistan sinut", Ivan muistutti.

"Sopimus kuului vain että omistat minut. Sinä et maininnut mitään käytöstavoista", Tino tokaisi kylmään sävyyn.

"Oletpa hankala. Totta, siinä ei mainittu. Mutta koska minä omistan sinut, sinä olet minua alempiarvoinen. Ja alempiarvoiset puhuvat ylemmistään kunnioittaen", Ivan sanoi hymyillen edelleen. Tino ei vastannut mitään. Hän yritti pitää päätöksestään kiinni, saada Ivanin luottamus ja päästä sitä kautta Berwaldin luokse.

"Mikä tuli?"

"Ei mikään", Tino tiuskaisi ja loi inhoavan katseen Ivaniin. Tämä vastasi hymyllä. Tino huomasi Ivanin astelleen lähemmäs.

"Minä olen antanut sinulle aikaa surra. Nyt minä haluan tutustua sinuun tarkemmin", Ivan sanoi. Tino katsoi epäillen Ivania.

"Mitä muka haluat tietää?", Tino kysyi mulkoillen Ivania.

"Mitäkö? Kaiken", Ivan vastasi. Tino huomasi jonkin hänen silmissään muuttuvan, mutta oliko se hyvä vai paha asia… Tino värähti.

"Esimerkiksi lempiruokasi, jotta voin valmistaa sitä. Ja lempivärisi, niin voin vaikuttaa huoneen sisustukseen."

Ystävällisyys ja kohteliaisuus saivat Tinon varuilleen. Hän oli jonkin perässä.

"Ja?"

"Mitä vihaat, mitä rakastat. Millaisista lemmikeistä pidät…"

"Minä vihaan sinua ja rakastan Berwaldia. Ja mitä lemmikkeihin tulee, Hana Tamago on minulle tarpeeksi", Tino ärisi.

"Teet asiasi varsin selväksi."

"Mitä sinä haluat?", Tino kysyi suoraan, kuin sylkäisten sanat suustaan. Ivan hymyili äkkiä erilaisella tavalla, kuin normaalisti. Se näytti aidolta hymyltä, mikä karmaisi Tinoa enemmän kuin Ivanin vakiohymy.

"Mitäkö minä haluan? Tällä hetkellä se mitä minä haluan on jotain sellaista, minkä vain sinä voit minulle antaa. Mutten usko että annat sitä. Et vielä. Siksi onkin tärkeää, että saan tutustua sinuun ja tietää kaiken. Mikään ei saa olla salaista. Ei yhtään mikään."

"Sano suoraan", Tino vaati katsellen Ivania peläten pahinta.

"Minä haluan tehdä sinusta _täysin omani_. Ja uskon, että saan sen. Minä saan vielä rakkautesi, sillä viha ei ole rakkauden vastakohta. Se on voimakas tunne. Rakkauden vastakohta on välinpitämättömyys. Joten sinun pitäisi olla välinpitämätön minua kohtaan, mutta koska et ole, minä voin vielä saada sinut itselleni. Ja saankin."

Tino oli sanaton. Hän tuijotti venäläistä violetteihin silmiin uskomatta mitään.

"Sinä… haluat… _rakkauteni_?", Tino sopersi. Ivan tyytyi nyökkäämään. Vasta nyt Tino huomasi, miten lähelle Ivan oli tullut. Heitä erotti vaivainen metri. Tino katsoi hädissään, miten Ivan käveli hänen luokseen ja asetti kätensä ikkunalaudalle. Hämmennys piti Tinoa aloillaan, kun Ivan painoi huulensa vasten Tinon huulia. Suudelma oli lempeä, mikä hämmensi Tinoa vielä enemmän. Ivan loittoni, mutta vain muutaman sentin, jääden edelleen kasvot vastakkain, nenät koskettaen toisiaan.

"Ja minä saan sen vielä", Ivan kuiskasi ja lähti. Tino pystyi vasta hetken oven pamahduksen jälkeen tajuamaan, mitä äskettäin oli tapahtunut. Ivan oli suudellut häntä, jättänyt jälkeensä vienon vodkan tuoksun. Tino siirtyi ikkunalta sängylleen, järkyttyneenä. Kuvotus velloi vatsassa ja tunteet sekoilivat. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten Ivan saattoi olla niin… lempeä.

"Anna anteeksi, Berwald", Tino kuiskasi painautuen lakanoita vasten, silmät kirvellen. Yksi kyynel karkasi pitkin poskea samalla, kun Tino hautautui syvemmälle vuoteeseen.

* * *

Tino heräsi tunteeseen, että joku silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Hän ei halunnut avata silmiään, eikä kohdata seuraavaa aamua. Eikä varsinkaan Ivania.

"Herätys, Tino", hiljainen ääni kuiskasi. Tino räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän katsoi suoraan violetteihin silmiin ja valheelliseen hymyyn. Hän kohotti kätensä ja läimäytti Ivanin kättä. Ivan nauroi hunajaista nauruaan.

"Tänään sitä ollaan kielteisiä, niinkö?"

Tino ei vastannut. Hän käänsi kylkeään ja hivuttautui kauemmas Ivanista.

"Jos olet tuota mieltä…"

Äkkiä sänky painui alemmas. Tino hämmentyi ja kierähti selälleen ja katsoi Ivania, joka oli noussut hänen päälleen. Ivan lukitsi Tinon kädet omilla käsillään.

"Sinä opit vielä. On parempi luovuttaa aikaisessa vaiheessa…"

Tino yritti rimpuilla pois Ivanin alta, mutta tämä käytti suurta kokoaan hyväkseen ja painoi Tinon vasten sänkyä voimakkaammin.

"Päästä irti!"

Ivan nauroi lisää.

"Sinun pitäisi olla kiitollinen. Minä harvemmin tuon aamiaista sänkyyn."

Tino mulkaisi Ivania todella pahasti. Hän tunsi olevansa loukussa, muttei siltikään suostunut luovuttamaan. Hän sylkäisi vasten Ivanin kasvoja.

"Minä ole millekään ryssälle kiitollinen!"

Väri Ivanin kasvoilla muuttui, jos mahdollista, kalpeammaksi. Hymy muuttui vakavaksi ilmeeksi.

"Miksikä sinä minua nimitit?", Ivan kysyi kohteliaasti, julma sävy äänessään.

"Ryssä", Tino sanoi korostaen joka kirjainta. Ivan painoi Tinoa alemmas.

"Sinä et puhu hänen kieltään. Et missään muodossa. Etkä sinä sano hänen nimeään", Ivan sanoi komentava sävy äänessään.

"Kuka minut pakottaa, sinäkö?", Tino nauroi kolkosti. Hän tunsi psykoottista halua nauraa, vaikka tiesi, ettei siitä seurannut mitään hyvää.

"Minäpä hyvinkin."

Ivan siirsi Tinon käsiä niin, että tarvitsi niiden lukitsemiseen vain yhtä kättä. Hän vei kasvonsa kunnolla vasten Tinon kasvoja.

"Minä kohtelen sinua niin kuin sinä ansaitset."

Ivanin vapaa käsi alkoi avata Tinon paitaa. Vastalauseet jäivät sanomatta, kun venäläinen painoi huulensa toisen kerran vasten Tinon huulia. Tällä kertaa Ivan oli vaativa. Hän suuteli Tinoa pakottaen tämän avaamaan suunsa. Tino pisti vastaan niin paljon, kuin pystyi, mutta Ivan oli voimakkaampi. _Anteeksi, Berwald_, Tino ajatteli, _anteeksi_.

* * *

Tino makasi peiton alla. Hän ei halunnut tulla koskaan pois vaan nääntyä siihen. Silmät kiinni puristuneina Tino kuunteli jokaista ääntä, joka toisi viestiä vaarasta. Hän tiesi saavansa olla jonkin aikaa rauhassa, mutta pysyttelisi silti varuillaan. Pelonväreet kulkivat pitkin Tinon selkää, kun tämä ajattelikin Ivania. Hän tunsi olevansa liattu, saastainen olento. Hän kuvotti jopa itseään. Tino huusi sisäisesti itselleen, penäsi, miksei ollut tarpeeksi vahva.

Hän käpertyi tiukemmalle sykkyrälle ja yritti pitää itsensä kasassa. Hän tunsi pelkkää kuvotusta. Kaikki ympärillä oli Ivanin; huone, tavarat, lakanat, haju…

"Tino!"

Tino säpsähti ja käpertyi tiukemmin sykkyrälle.

"Tino, mikä sinun on?"

Tino puristi silmiänsä vielä tiukemmin kiinni.

"Mene pois."

"Tino, olen pahoillani, oikeasti olen!"

"Mene pois."

"Se viimekertainen, minä en tarkoittanut sitä!"

"Mene pois!"

"Tino…"

"Haluan olla yksin, ymmärrätkö?", Tino huusi ja kääntyi katsomaan Eduardin huolestuneita ja pelästyneitä kasvoja. Tino hengitti raskaasti ja tunsi ilkeän vihlaisun kehossaan. Hän katsoi Eduardia suoraan silmiin.

"Tino… _mitä _Ivan oikein teki sinulle?", Eduard kysyi kauhuissaan.

"Mistä päättelet että juuri _ryssä _teki minulle jotain?", Tino kysyi esittäen kovempaa kuin olikaan. Hän oli edelleen loukkaantunut Eduardille.

"Jäljet. Kaulassasi", Eduard kuiskasi ja osoitti Tinon kaulaa.

"Jäljet?", Tino kysyi hämillään. Hän tunnusteli kädellä kaulaansa. Hän muisti Ivanin purreen kaulaa todella rajusti, kuin vampyyri, joka aikoo imeä uhristaan viimeisenkin veripisaran. Tai julma tiikeri, joka repii kaulavaltimot rikki veren makuun päästäkseen. Tino värähti.

"Niin. Ivan teki jotain pahaa, eikö tehnytkin?", Eduard kysyi vaisusti.

"Hän… teki jotain", Tino myönsi, laskien katseensa häpeillen alas.

"Minä en käsitä. Yleensä Ivan tyytyy vain pelottelemaan meitä. Ja se tehoaa, sillä ainoat, joita on kohdeltu… väkivaltaisesti ovat Toris ja Feliks", Eduard mutisi.

"Mitä?", Tino kähisi. Hän katsoi ystäväänsä suoraan silmiin.

"Niin. Minä ja Raivis olemme saaneet olla rauhassa…"

Tinoa kuvotti todella voimakkaasti. Hän katsoi Eduardia tuntien syvää myötätuntoa tätä kohtaan. Tino arvasi Eduardin pelkäävän, että jonakin päivänä Ivan satuttaisi myös heitä. Hän kohotti kätensä ja kosketti kevyesti Eduardin olkapäätä. Tämä katsoi Tinoon yllättyneenä, mutta hymyili vaisusti.

"Anteeksi Tino."

"Anteeksi Eduard."

He katsoivat toisiinsa myötätuntoisina. Eduard nosti takaansa ruokatarjottimen, jonka Tino soi tyhjäksi. He olivat hiljaa, ihan vain nauttivat toistensa läheisyydestä.

"Ai niin", Eduard sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "Ivanilla on sinulle viesti."

Hän kaivoi taskustaan kirjekuoren. Tino värähti nähdessään nimensä kuoressa, kirjoitettuna siistillä käsialalla. Hän otti kirjeen ja avasi sen varovasti. Tino ujutti sisällön varovasti ulos ja taitteli sen auki. Se oli sopimus.

"Minun ja hänen sopimuksensa", Tino kuiskasi. Eduard katsoi paperia melko pelokkaasti.

"Mutta eikö hänellä ollut sopimus sen toisen kanssa?", Eduard kysyi kummastuneena.

"Kyllä. Mutta tämä on minun ja hänen välinen. Hän antaa minulle autonomian", Tino selitti. Hän etsi katseellaan kynää. Eduard kaivoi hetken taskujaan ja ojensi sitten oman kynänsä. Tino painoi kynän kärjen sopimuksen päälle.

"Oletko ihan varma, että haluat tätä?", Eduard kysyi hiljaa.

"Olen. Tämä sopimus takaa minun vapauteni. Minä taistelen tieni pois Ivanin luota vielä. Minä en anna hänelle sitä, mitä hän haluaa", Tino sanoi päättäväisesti ja kirjoitti nimensä alle. Eduard katsoi sopimusta surullisen näköisenä.

"Sopimuksia ei pureta. Ei ainakaan Ivanin kanssa", Eduard varoitti, "Ei koskaan."

"Jotenkin arvasin sen. Mutta tämä on valttini vapauteen ja Berwaldin luo, Eduard. Minä tarvitsen tämän sopimuksen."

"Mitä Ivan muuten edes haluaa sinulta?", Eduard kysyi.

"Hän haluaa rakkauteni", Tino vastasi kylmästi.

"Rakkautesi?", Eduard toisti hämillään.

"Niin. Mutta hän ei voi saada sitä", Tino totesi.

"Oletko aivan varma?", Eduard kysyi hiljaa.

"Olen. Minun rakkauteni kuuluu ainoastaan Berwaldille."

Eduard hymyili vaisusti Tinon sanoille.

"Hän siis on sinulle todellakin hyvä?"

"Kyllä. Hän välittää minusta. Ja minä välitän hänestä."

"Etkä tosiaan pelkää häntä?"

"En. Ei Berwaldissa ole mitään pelättävää", Tino totesi.

"Mutta hän on niin pitkä."

"Vaikka hän on saman pituinen kuin Ivan sees tarkoita että hän on samanlainen", Tino valisti Eduardia.

"Oletko varma että voit luottaa häneen?"

"Olen. Sitä paitsi, me kuulumme yhteen. Minä kuulun vain hänelle. Minä olen Ruotsi-Suomi", Tino sanoi ylpeyttä äänessään. Eduard hymyili hänen sanoilleen.

"Jos niin sanot."

"Miten sinä muuten jouduit tänne?", Tino kysyi varovasti.

"Ah, se on pitkä tarina. Mutta lyhyesti sanottuna jouduin Ivanin huijaamaksi", Eduard totesi. Tino nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisestä.

"Mutta ei hänkään ole niin paha", Eduard kuiskasi.

"Ai ei niin paha, vai?", Tino totesi kolkosti.

"Hän antaa katon pään päälle eikä oikeastaan tee mitään pahaa", Eduard sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään, "Tai siis ei tee mitään ainakaan minulle", tämä lisäsi nopeasti nähtyään Tinon ilmeen.

"Niin, sinä saat olla rauhassa", Tino mutisi. Hän todella toivoi, ettei Ivan enää satuttaisi häntä. Ei koskisi häneen. Mutta Tino tiesi sen olevan valheellista toivomista. Kuitenkin hän tunsi pilkahduksen lämpöä lähellään. Eduard oli sentään siellä hänen kanssaan.

* * *

Pahoittelen että tämä tuli julkaistua vasta joulun jälkeen. Jätän turhat selittelyt pois ja pyydän puhtaasti anteeksi. Niin kuin Tino tekee aika pirun monta kertaa tässä luvussa. Hups.

Tätä oli aika… mielenkiintoista kirjoittaa. Suorastaan rikollisen mielenkiintoista. Meinasin väsätä sellaisen jännän kappaleen, jossa kaikki olisi hyvin Berwaldin ja Tinon suhteen, he ovat onnellisia ja jaadajaadajaa. Mutta sehän olisi ollut tylsää, eikös? Tosin voin kirjoittaa sellaisen myöhemmin. Ehkä.

Niin. Että myöhästyneet hyvän jouluntoivotukset täältäpäin. Toivottavasti kaikilla oli mukavaa ja saitte paljon lahjoja. Ja söitte paljon kinkkua. Heh.

Pahoittelen vielä sitäkin, että Tino on ollut melko… pehmoinen pullasorsa. Sain sellaisen major älynväläyksen vasta myöhemmin, että hahmo voi muuttua. Niin, ja nyt kun ollaan pahoittelukierteessä niin pahoitellaanpa vielä sitäkin, että tämä luku on tällainen angsti. Yritän parantaa tapani.

Mutta. Jos on jotain paranteluehdotuksia tai tätä lukiessa on tullut jotain jännää mieleen mitä haluaa kertoa niin otan niitä mielelläni vastaan. Jaa anteeski kirotusvireet, mnä missshän kirjottajalukiosha ole :D

Että hyvää Joulua.

/CarminaChan


	5. Ivanin silmin

Kivilattia tömähteli Ivanin jalkojen alla. Hän hymyili itsekseen kävellessään talonsa kellarikäytävää pitkin. Hän puristi kädessään tyhjää pulloa. Askeleet jäivät kaikumaan pimeässä käytävässä. Ivan pysähtyi ainoan oven kohdalle ja avasi sen. Hän astui sisään viileään huoneeseen, joka oli yllättävän suuri viinavarastoksi. Tai tässä tapauksessa vodkavarastoksi. Ivan heitti kädessään olleen tyhjän pullon seinään, kuunnellen sen räsähtävän seinään. Hän otti muutaman uuden pullon hyllyltä ja laittoi ne takkinsa uumeniin. Yhden hän korkkasi sillä seisomalla, hörpäten kunnon kulauksen. Ivan hieraisi suutaan ja lähti huoneesta, sulkien sen huolellisesti. Hän jatkoi käytävää pitkin takaisin sinne, mistä oli tullutkin.

Ajatukset harhailivat Ivanin kavutessa portaita. Hän oli ajatellut omituisen paljon Berwaldin talossa nyhjäävää nuorta miestä, jonka mustikkasilmät olivat… erilaiset, kun vertasi muiden silmiin, kun he kohtasivat Ivanin. Muut pelkäsivät. Mutta tämä yksi… ei.

"Taitaa luottaa liikaa siihen sinikeltaiseen pölvästiin", Ivan mutisi itsekseen. Häntä kiinnosti tietää, miten kävisi, jos heidät erottaisi, Berwaldin ja… suomalaisen?

Tinon, Ivan muisti nimen pienellä viiveellä. Hän huomasi kävelleensä työhuoneensa ovelle. Oven kalahdus, ja tuttu, jäätävän kylmä ilma kohtasi Ivanin kasvot.

"Ah, Talven Kenraali", Ivan totesi hymyillen, "Hienoa. Meillä jäikin neuvottelut kesken…"

Ivan nauroi kolkosti ja sulki oven.

Aamulla hän heräsi huoneestaan. Ivan avasi silmänsä ja katsoi suoraan vihreisiin silmiin. Toris hymyili hänelle, vavahdellen muutaman kerran.

"Huomenta Ivan", Toris sanoi varovaisesti.

"Huomenta. Voittiko hän?", Ivan kysyi koskettaen varovasti päätään. Ohimossa vihlaisi sen verran, että Ivan arvasi siihen tulleen haavan.

"Ei. Te olette yhä samanveroisia", Toris sanoi hiljaa.

"Hitto", Ivan murisi. Hän kokeili varovasti nousta istumaan.

"Ivan!", Toris tuhahti moittivasti. Ivan vilkaisi varovasti Toriksen myrkyllistä ilmettä. Huokaisu pääsi hänen huuliltaan.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on", Ivan mutisi ja lysähti takaisin selälleen. Vihlaisun tuntiessaan Ivan päätteli sen olleen huono vaihtoehto.

"Sinun pitää levätä", Toris sanoi hiljaa. Ivan vilkaisi miestä, joka seisoi selkä häneen päin.

"En ole heikko", Ivan mutisi. Toris kääntyi ympäri hymyillen pehmeästi.

"Minä tiedän. Mutta jos olisit vähänkin heikompi, joutuisit lepäämään enemmän", Toris vastasi. Ivan kohotti kätensä ja ojensi sitä Torista kohti. Tämä vakavoitui ja asteli Ivanin luokse, tarttuen käteen.

"Ivan…", Toris kutsui kuiskaten. Ivan kohottautui ja veti Toriksen lähemmäs, koskettaen hellästi tämän kaulaa. Toris värähti kosketuksesta. Ivan hymyili aitoa hymyään.

"Minulla on suunnitelma", Ivan mutisi hiljaa, "Todistan valtani Arturin kautta, mutta jos kerran se idiootti Berwald tulee tielle… hoidan hänet toimintakyvyttömäksi."

Hän huomasi Toriksen säpsähtävän.

"Miten?"

"Otan häneltä jotain… ei, _varastan _itselleni jotain, mikä on hänen…"

"Mitä aiot viedä?"

Ivan katsoi vihreisiin silmiin tuntien voimakasta intoa.

"Suomalaisen."

* * *

Ivan istui mukavasti tuolissaan, jalat pöydällä. Hänen edessään oli sopimus ja kynä. Häntä vastapäätä istui Berwald, kahakassa rähjääntyneenä.

"Allekirjoita, niin saat rauhan, enkä yritä tehdä mitään pahaa Arthurille", Ivan maanitteli.

"Ivan, sinä vaadit minulta liikaa!"

"En. Pyydän vain ihan pientä asiaa."

"En voi allekirjoittaa, Ivan, en vain voi."

"Et voi muutakaan. Otan hänet kuitenkin."

"Et saa häntä, Ivan."

"Kuka minua estää, sinäkö?"

"Minäpä minä. Ja hänen oma tahtonsa."

"Berwald, tämä sopimus suojelee kahta toveriasi. Minä voin yhä saada aikaan seuraavan maailmansodan."

"Et voi, Ivan, tämä on typerää! Hän ei ole vain toverini, ja sinä tiedät sen!"

"Juuri siksi. Tämä sopimus suojelee Arthuria ja Tinoa."

"Ei. Se suojelee Arthuria, mutta Tinon osalta se on riistoa!"

"Kuuntele. Joku muu voisi käyttää teidän läheistä suhdettanne hyväkseen. Kun hän menee välillä toisen maan vallan alle, he eivät voi tappaa sidettä, joka on teidän välillänne."

"Ivan… minä en voi."

"Sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoa."

Hiljaisuus vallitsi huoneessa. He katselivat toisiaan. Ivan maistoi jo voiton maun suussaan, hän tiesi Berwaldin antavan lopulta periksi, täytyi vain vetää oikeasta narusta…

"Minä annan hänelle autonomian."

Berwaldin ilme muuttui. Hän katsoi paperia epäluuloisesti.

"Annatko muka oikeasti?"

"Kunniasanalla", Ivan sanoi ja laittoi oikean kätensä sydämensä päälle. Berwald katsoi hetken epäluuloisesti, mutta huokaisi ja kirjoitti nimensä alle suuresti epäillen. Kirjoitettuaan Berwald nousi, laittoi hatun päähänsä ja lähti ovelle päin.

"Berwald. Minä haen Tinon muutaman päivän päästä, muista se", Ivan sanoi. Berwald ei pysähtynyt, vaan marssi suoraan ovesta ulos.

"Teitkö nyt ihan oikein, Ivan?", Toris kysyi. Ivan laski jalat pöydältä ja kääntyi katsomaan hänen suuntaansa, ikkunaa kohti.

"Tein", Ivan vastasi varmana. Hän viittasi Torista tulemaan lähemmäs. Toris istui Ivanin syliin ja kietoi kätensä venäläismiehen kaulan ympärille.

* * *

Ivan avasi oven koputtamatta. Hän katsoi mustikkasilmiin ja sortui hymyilemään tavallista enemmän. Ovi pamahti kiinni.

"Olit melko kylmä Eduardille", Ivan sanoi hymyillen.

"Entäs sitten", Ivan erotti halveksunnan tinon äänestä ja ilmeestä.

"Noh, noh, mihin käytöstavat jäivät? Minä omistan sinut", Ivan muistutti.

"Sopimus kuului vain että omistat minut. Sinä et maininnut mitään käytöstavoista", Tino tokaisi kylmään sävyyn.

"Oletpa hankala. Totta, siinä ei mainittu. Mutta koska minä omistan sinut, sinä olet minua alempiarvoinen. Ja alempiarvoiset puhuvat ylemmistään kunnioittaen", Ivan sanoi hymyillen edelleen. Hän pysyi vaiti, katsellen Tinon yritystä pysyä rauhallisena, vaikka tämä selvästi halusi huutaa. Ja riehua. Ja paiskoa tavaroita. Näky huvitti Ivania, mutta hän halusi Tinon reagoivan.

"Mikä tuli?", Ivan yritti näyttää huolestuneelta.

"Ei mikään", Tino tiuskaisi ja loi inhoavan katseen Ivaniin. Ivan hymyili takaisin. _Melkein_, Ivan huomasi ajattelevansa. Hän läheni Tinoa.

"Minä olen antanut sinulle aikaa surra. Nyt minä haluan tutustua sinuun tarkemmin", Ivan sanoi. Epäilevä katse seurasi Ivania.

"Mitä muka haluat tietää?", Tino kysyi mulkoillen.

"Mitäkö? Kaiken", Ivan vastasi. Hän katsoi Tinoa vakavammin. Jokainen sana oli totta. Kaiken. _Mutta edes se ei riitä_, Ivan ajatteli.

"Esimerkiksi lempiruokasi, jotta voin valmistaa sitä. Ja lempivärisi, niin voin vaikuttaa huoneen sisustukseen.

Ivan haki ystävällistä ja kohteliasta sävyä. Hän huomasi Tinon menevän varuilleen. Ivan nauroi sisäisesti onnessaan.

"Ja?"

"Mitä vihaat, mitä rakastat. Millaisista lemmikeistä pidät…"

"Minä vihaan sinua ja rakastan Berwaldia. Ja mitä lemmikkeihin tulee, Hana Tamago on minulle tarpeeksi", Tino ärisi.

"Teet asiasi varsin selväksi", Ivan sanoi miettiväisenä.

"Mitä sinä haluat?", Tino kysyi suoraan, kuin sylkäisten sanat suustaan vasten Ivanin kasvoja. Ivan hymyili erilaisella tavalla. Hän tunsi hymyn leviävän suulleen, ilman mitään pakkoa.

"Mitäkö minä haluan? Tällä hetkellä se mitä minä haluan on jotain sellaista, minkä vain sinä voit minulle antaa. Mutten usko että annat sitä. Et vielä. Siksi onkin tärkeää, että saan tutustua sinuun ja tietää kaiken. Mikään ei saa olla salaista. Ei yhtään mikään."

"Sano suoraan", Tino vaati katsellen Ivania. Ivan erotti vasta nyt aavistuksen pelkoa Tinon silmissä, mutta sitäkin enemmän alistumista. Hän melkein häkeltyi nähdessään Tinon silmissä alistumista. Hän halusi sen pois Tinon silmistä.

"Minä haluan tehdä sinusta _täysin omani_. Ja uskon, että saan sen. Minä saan vielä rakkautesi, sillä viha ei ole rakkauden vastakohta. Se on voimakas tunne. Rakkauden vastakohta on välinpitämättömyys. Joten sinun pitäisi olla välinpitämätön minua kohtaan, mutta koska et ole, minä voin vielä saada sinut itselleni. Ja saankin."

Tino jähmettyi. Ivan itsekin häkeltyi sanoistaan, mutta tiesi niiden olevan totta. Hän ei halunnut _alistaa _Tinoa. Hän halusi, että Tino _rakastaisi _häntä, ilman että joku pakottaisi hänet siihen, vaan puhtaasti omasta tahdostaan.

"Sinä… haluat… _rakkauteni_?", Tino sopersi. Ivan tyytyi nyökkäämään. Hän tajusi kävelleensä jo Tinon luokse. Heitä erotti vaivainen metri. Ivan kuroi umpeen viimeisetkin heitä erottavat sentit ja asetti kätensä Tinon sivuille, vasten ikkunalautaa. Ivan epäröin todella pienen hetken. Hän liikkui varovasti, torjuntaa odottaen vasten Tinon kasvoja. Ivan painoi huulensa vasten Tinon pehmeitä huulia, saaden hetken sinetöidyksi. Ivan maistoi vienosti leivän makua Tinon huulilla, haistoi salmiakin tuoksun. Ivan loittoni, mutta vain muutaman sentin, jääden edelleen kasvot vastakkain, nenät koskettaen toisiaan.

"Ja minä saan sen vielä", Ivan kuiskasi. Hän hengitti sisäänsä Tinon tuoksua, ennen kuin lähti loittonemaan. Katsoessaan Tinon hämmentynyttä ilmettä Ivan hymyili vaisusti. _Ehkä_… Ivan peruutti ovelle ja lähti huoneesta. _Ehkä hän olisi antanut mennä pidemmällekin_, Ivan ajatteli, mutta päätti olla yrittämättä liikaa. Hän muisteli Tinon suloista tuoksua pitkään, nojaten ovea vasten. Hymy loisti väkisinkin Ivanin kasvoilla. Hän havahtui katsomaan ympärilleen, muttei nähnyt ketään. Heijastus ikkunassa sai hänet havahtumaan. Ivan katsoi kasvoillaan olevaa hymyä. Hän tajusi hymyn tulevan väkisinkin, hänen ei tarvinnut ajatellakaan suupielien kohottamista. Tino välähti jälleen Ivanin mielessä ja heijastuksen ilme muuttui pehmeämmäksi, lempeämmäksi. Ivan katsoi hämillään heijastusta, jonka ilme muuttui koko ajan.

"Perhana", Ivan mutisi hieraistessaan leukaansa. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja alkoi kävellä omaan huoneeseensa. Ajatukset parveilivat hänen päänsä ympärillä, eikä mikään niistä suostunut perääntymään. Yhtä Ivan kuunteli kovemmin kuin toisia. _Jotain radikaalia… pitää tehdä jotain todella radikaalia… sellaista, mikä saa hänet sekaisin. Sitten pitää vain odottaa…_

Ivan löysi itsensä aikaisin aamulla Tinon huoneesta. Hän katsoi nukkuvaan suomalaista, tämän rauhallisia kasvoja. Huulten läpi kuului aina välillä jotakin. Ivan kohotti kätensä. Hän laski sen varovasti Tinon pään päälle ja silitti mahdollisimman pehmeästi. Pimeässä huoneessa hiukset muistuttivat vaaleaa lumikasaa.

"Herätys, Tino", Ivan kuiskasi hiljaa. Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Ivan katsoi mustikkasilmiä, jotka täyttyivät raivolla. Hän tunsi vienoista ylpeyttä. Äkkiä Tino löi Ivanin käden pois. Mutta hän vain nauroi hunajaista nauruaan.

"Tänään sitä ollaan kielteisiä, niinkö?"

Tino ei vastannut. Ivan katsoi, miten hän hivuttautui kauemmas, kylkeään kääntäen.

"Jos olet tuota mieltä…"

Ivan nousi sängyn ylle. Tinon kääntyessä äkisti selälleen Ivan sai jalkansa tämän jalkojen väliin. Ivan lukitsi Tinon kädet omillaan.

"Sinä opit vielä. On parempi luovuttaa aikaisessa vaiheessa…"

Tino yritti rimpuilla pois Ivanin alta, mutta tämä käytti suurta kokoaan hyväkseen ja painoi Tinon vasten sänkyä voimakkaammin.

"Päästä irti!"

Ivan nauroi lisää. Häntä huvitti suomalainen sisu, joka murtuisi pian.

"Sinun pitäisi olla kiitollinen. Minä harvemmin tuon aamiaista sänkyyn."

Tino mulkaisi Ivania todella pahasti. Ivan ei välittänyt katseesta, mutta odotti silti, antoi toisen tajuta tilanteen paremmin. Tino sylkäisi vasten Ivanin kasvoja.

"Minä ole millekään ryssälle kiitollinen!"

Ivan tunsi kalpenevansa. Pieni ärtymys kyti hänen sisällään, hän sai halun satuttaa Tinoa. Hymy katosi.

"Miksikä sinä minua nimitit?", Ivan kysyi kohteliaasti, julma sävy äänessään.

"Ryssä", Tino sanoi korostaen joka kirjainta. Ivan painoi Tinoa alemmas.

"Sinä et puhu hänen kieltään. Et missään muodossa. Etkä sinä sano hänen nimeään", Ivan sanoi komentava sävy äänessään.

"Kuka minut pakottaa, sinäkö?", Tino nauroi kolkosti. Ivan kuuli Tinon äänessä uhmakkuutta, mikä vain lisäsi halua satuttaa. Ivan koetti hillitä itseään.

"Minäpä hyvinkin."

Se ei vain oikein enää onnistunut.

Ivan siirsi Tinon käsiä niin, että tarvitsi niiden lukitsemiseen vain yhtä kättä. Hän vei kasvonsa kunnolla vasten Tinon kasvoja.

"Minä kohtelen sinua niin kuin sinä ansaitset."

Ivanin vapaa käsi alkoi avata Tinon paitaa. Ivan suuteli Tinoa rajummin kuin oli tarkoittanut. Kun suomalainen ei vastannut suudelmaan, Ivan hamusi lisää. Tällä kertaa Ivan vaati enemmän. Hän suuteli Tinoa pakottaen tämän avaamaan suunsa. Tino pisti vastaan niin paljon, kuin pystyi, mutta Ivan oli voimakkaampi. _Minä satutan häntä. Niin ettei hän enää pysty pitkään aikaan katsomaan minuun päinkään._

* * *

Ivan katsoi työhuoneestaan ulos. Ikkuna oli raollaan, toi viileää ilmaa sisään.

"Minä… minä vien sen, Ivan", Eduard kuiskasi alistettuna. Ivan nyökkäsi miehelle, kääntämättä katsettaan ikkunasta muutaman askeleen jälkeen kuului ovenpamaus. Ivan sulki silmänsä ja yritti estää itseään tekemästä mitään tyhmää.

"Ivan, oliko tarpeellista tehdä jotain sellaista Tinolle?"

"Oli."

Ivan vilkaisi nopeasti takanansa seisovaa vihreäsilmäistä miestä, Torista. Toris katsoi suoraan häneen, pelkäämättä. Ivan ymmärsi Toriksen haluavan sanoa jotakin. Hän odotti.

"Ivan, minä… minusta se… oletko jo kuullut Berwaldista?"

"Ruotsi on menossa sekaisin."

"Tino kuuluu hänelle."

Jostain syystä tuo kuiskaus raivostutti Ivania. Hän mulkaisi Torista, joka nöyrtyi välittömästi, katsoi alaspäin.

"Tino on minun. Tino kuuluu minulle."

Mustasukkaisuuden puristaessa rintaa Ivan kohotti kätensä ja viittasi Torista lähtemään. Toris nyökkäsi ja peruutti ovelle. Ivan kääntyi jälleen täysin ikkunaan ja sulki silmänsä oven pamahduksen jäädessä taka-alalle. Ivan hengitti viileää ilmaa raskaasti sisäänsä.

"_Pelkäät häviäväsi sodan, vaikka taistelu menee haluttua rataa pitkin._"

"Äh, mene pois."

"_Hän saattaa alkaa suosimaan sinua, mutta mikä hinta siitä on maksettava?_"

"Hän oppii aikanaan -"

"_Mutta onko sinulla tarpeeksi aikaa?_"

"On. Minä -"

"_Jos olet liian itsekäs, voit menettää jotakin, mitä pidät suuressa arvossa._"

"Tuskin. Suomalainen on minun."

"_En puhu suomalaisesta, en. Puhun henkilöstä, joka on ollut rinnallasi aina, tukenasi ja lohtunasi._"

"Toris pärjää kyllä."

"_Mutta kuinka hyvin ja kuinka pitkään?_"

"Mitä haluat? Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?"

"_Minä halusin vain sanoa mielipiteeni. Ole älykäs, Ivan._"

Ivan ei vastannut enää. Hän odotti, että Talven Kenraali lähti, niin kuin aina, kun häneen ei enää kiinnittänyt huomiota.

"_Rakkaus on sokea ja leikkii miten tahtoo. Minä olen aina ollut sinua lähellä, olen nähnyt pahimmat ja parhaimmat päiväsi ja nyt minä neuvon sinua; unohda uudet valloitukset ja pidä kiinni vanhasta._"

Ja hän oli poissa. Ivan aisti hänet herkemmin kuin kukaan muu, heille oli muodostunut tietynlainen yhteys. Ivan kaivoi vodkapullon ja korkkasi sen, juoden kunnon ryypyn. Raaka vodka palautti ajatukset omille urilleen. Ivan ryyppäsi vielä enemmän. _Selvin päin paha, juopuneena pahempi, sammuneena pahin, seuraava aamu parhain_, Ivan ajatteli pitäen pullon suuta huulillaan, _Pistetään kunnolla pahan talven palkka._

Ivan nautti tietäessään juoman sekoittavan pään nopeasti. Hän hymyili ajatukselle, että saisi kasvatettua upeita auringonkukkia Siperiaan. Ivan nauroi ajatukselle. Hän katseli ympärilleen, tarkasteli työhuonettaan. Kuin maljan menneelle Ivan kohotti jälleen pullonsa ja joi. Hän joi viimeisetkin pisarat ja heitti pullon seinään.

"Ja nyt kokeillaan nuorallatanssia", Ivan mutisi. Hän nousi tuoliltaan ja levitti kätensä sivuilleen. Hymyillen hän otti askeleen kerrallaan.

"Hemmetti, ei se niin raakaa sitten ollutkaan", Ivan naurahti. Hän jatkoi kävelyään normaalisti. _Jos leikkisi ihan vähän leijonankesyttäjää…_ Ivan pudisti päätään. Leijona ei ikinä lankea, ellei se saa toipua kaukana parantajastaan. _Jos ihan vähän tarkistaisi, miten leijona voi… _Ivan nyökkäsi. Sen hän voisi vielä tehdä joutumatta aloittamaan alusta. Ivan lähti työhuoneestaan, astellen kevyesti kohti Tinon majoitushuonetta. Ivan hyräili ja naureskeli itsekseen. Tinon ovella Ivan ehti laskea kätensä lähelle kahvaa, mutta pysäytti kätensä.

"…sinä et ymmärrä vieläkään!"

"En halua ymmärtää!"

Ivan tunnisti huutavat äänet. Toris ja Tino.

"Tino, sinun pitää kuunnella minua!" Ivan huolestui hitusen Toriksen äänestä. Koskaan se ei ollut sointunut niin murheellisena, ei Ivanin kuullen. Ivan painoi otsansa ovea vasten.

"En halua kuunnella, tulet luokseni vain valehtelemaan!"

"En tule. Usko minua."

"Minä en ymmärrä! Miten sinä voit olla hänen lähellään, antaa hänen koskettaa sinua!"

"Samaa voisin minäkin sanoa. Tino, se on aika samanlaista, kun sinun ja viikinkisi välinen side. Ehkä vähän… rajumpi."

"Miten niin muka!"

"Menitkö sinä muka aluksi kiltisti hänen luoksensa?"

"En, mutta -"

"Oliko sinulla muuta vaihtoehtoa?"

"Ei…"

"Minäkin olin aluksi Ivanin luona pelkästään siksi, että hän omisti minut. Mutta ajan kanssa näin jotain… enemmän. Ivan on kärsinyt. Nyt… vaikka saisinkin mahdollisuuden lähteä, en lähtisi mistään hinnasta."

"Rakastatko… sinä Ivania?"

"Minä… välitän Ivanista. En tiedä, voiko tätä sanoa rakkaudeksi."

"Ymmärrätkö, jos sanon, etten voi luovuttaa Berwaldin suhteen?"

"Tietyllä tasolla kyllä. Mutta minä pyydän. Yritä tutustua Ivaniin paremmin. Yritä oppia lukemaan ne pienet lämpimän ja kylmän erot Ivanin silmissä."

Ivan ei halunnut kuulla enempää. Tai halusi, muttei silti halunnut.

"Anteeksi, Tino", Ivan kuiskasi ovenrakoon, "Anteeksi, Toris."

Hän käveli pois. Lannistuneena kohti omaa huonettaan. Matka tuntui tavallista pidemmältä. Ivan avasi oven eikä edes vaivautunut sulkemaan sitä. Hän kulki suoraan vuoteen luo ja kaatui sille. _Tämä repii kaikki muut hajalle_, Ivan ajatteli, _no jaa, ehkä vähän minuakin. _Hänen päänsä jyskytti mielipuolisesti, vaatien Ivania juoksemaan takaisin ja puhumaan.

"Anna minun nukkua", Ivan mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Yksi kyynel ilmestyi Ivanin silmäkulmaan tämän huomaamatta. Se löysi reittinsä poskea pitkin lakanaan samalla, kun Ivan vajosi tiedottomaan tilaan.

* * *

Ivan avasi silmänsä. Hänen päätään jyskytti sen verran voimakkaasti, että käsi löysi tiensä ohimolle.

"Ivan."

Ivan kohottautui, nojasi kyynärpäänsä ja hieroi ohimoaan enemmän.

"Ivan."

"No mitä!", Ivan ärjähti ja kääntyi ärtyneenä katsomaan ovelle. Se oli suljettu ja sitä vasten nojasi Tino. Ivan jähmettyi, unohti päässä jyskyttävän kivun katsoessaan Tinoa silmiin. Suloiset mustikkasilmät katsoivat takaisin, aavistuksen häkeltyneinä.

"A-ai, sinä et jaksa minua nyt? Minä… minä menen sitten", Tino mutisi ja kääntyi.

"Odota", Ivan sanoi äkkiä. Tino pysähtyi aloilleen ja odotti.

"Kyllä minä jaksan, jaksan vaikka mitä. On sitä herätty pahemminkin. Miten voin olla avuksi?"

Tino kääntyi ja asteli lähemmäs, varovasti. Ivanin mieleen tuli pieni, hento perhonen, joka lähestyi varoen jokaista siiveniskuaan. Ivan siirtyi, antoi Tinolle tilaa tulla luokseen.

"Minä… tuota… sitä mietin… siis että…"

Ivan katsoi sanoissaan kompuroivaa suomalaista.

"Mikä sai sinut luottamaan Berwaldiin?"

Tino istui vuoteelle ja iskosti katseensa lattiaan. Ivan katsoi Tinoa odottaen vastausta. Tino jatkoi tuijottamista häiriintymättä.

"Minä… en ole ihan varma. Hän antoi minun olla rauhassa, antoi aikaa sopeutua. Hän antoi minun hengittää."

Ivan hymyili. Tino vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Ivania.

"Opin näkemään ne hänen pienet ilmeensä, mikä kuvasti iloa, mikä surua. Ajan kanssa siitä tuli helpompaa…"

Tino käänsi päänsä kohti Ivania. Ivan katsoi Tinon kasvoja, kiinnittäen kuitenkin suuren osan huomiosta mustikkasilmiin. Hän huomasi lievän punan värjäävän Tinon kasvoja.

"Ivan…"

"Onko kukaan ikinä sanonut sinun silmiäsi mustikoiksi?"

Tinon puna syveni.

"Tino, minä vien sinulta jalat alta, halusit tai et. Joten kysymys kuuluu…"

"Oli kysymys mikä tahansa, rievät, ettei minulla ole vaihtoehtoa", Tino mutisi katsoen jälleen lattiaan. Ivan hymyili pehmeästi Tinon ilmeelle. Vastentahtoisesti alistunut.

"…saanko koskettaa sinua?"

Tino hämmentyi selvästi. Hän katsoi Ivania pelästyneenä, mutta ilme suli asteittain. ivan huomasi sen muuttuvan pehmeämmäksi. Tino itse kohotti kätensä ja ojensi sitä. Sormet koskettivat Ivanin kasvoja, hivelivät posken pintaa.

"Kylmä…"

Ivan tajusi oman kätensä olevan yhä ohimolla. Hän irrotti sen itsestään ja kosketti sillä Tinon kämmensyrjää. Ivan pyrki olemaan mahdollisimman rauhallinen, mahdollisimman hidas. Hän painoi kädellään Tinon käden kunnolla poskelleen, hivuttaen sitä alemmas, huultensa luokse. Ivan suuteli kämmentä pehmeästi, vilkaisten Tinoa, jonka silmät olivat sumentuneen ja joka näytti olevan hajoamispisteessä.

"Ivan, minä…", Tino ei saanut kaikkia sanoja suustaan, vaan jäi haukkomaan henkeään. Ivanin yllätykseksi Tino liikkui lähemmäs, veti kätensä pois ja kietoi molemmat kädet Ivanin kaulaan, samalla painaen päänsä Ivanin rintakehää vasten.

"Minä kaipaan Berwaldia. Pahasti", Tino kuiskasi. Ivan katsoi hiljaa sulkeutuneita silmiä hämmentyneenä. Hän tunsi kylmenevänsä.

"Mutta sinä haluat minua. Et muuten olisi siinä", Ivan kuiskasi. Tino kohotti itseään aavistuksen, irrotti kätensä Ivanin kaulalta, mutta jätti ne yhä Ivanin kasvojen viereen. Tino nojasi niihin ja katsoi Ivania epätoivoisesti. Ivan kaatoi äkisti Tinon alleen, mutta varoi painamasta tätä liikaa. Tino katsoi Ivania vakavana, tuskin hengittäen. Ivan laski kasvonsa Tinon kaulalle ja suuteli sitä pehmeästi, hitaasti. Hän kuunteli Tinon epätasaista hengitystä.

"Ajat minut hulluksi!"

Ivan ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun Tino kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen kaulalleen ja Ivan tunsi tämän kuiskaavan korvaansa;

"Älä ole lempeä."

* * *

Noniin. Tämä kirjoitettu. Nyt hyvä fiilis, juuuuh.

Yritin parhaani kirjoittaa, sain fiiliksen *ennen uuttavuotta!* ja sitten siitä tuli näin… lyhyt? Oh nej. Ensikerralla pitempi (Ensikerralla enemmän aikaa jos deadline on ennen vuodenvaihdetta. Mwhahah.) ja en nyt oikein tiedä onko tässä edes tarpeeksi sisältöä. Niinjoo, anteeksi taas jos tuli jotain jänniä virheitä. Nheh.

Että hyvää uuttavuutta 2011.

/CarminaChan


	6. Berwald

Ovi avautui. Nikolaj, Arthur ja Noah seisoivat ovella, katsomassa synkkään huoneeseen. Verhot oli suljettu, huone oli kaaoksessa. Likaisia astioita kaikkialla, vaatteita. Huoneen valoisammassa nurkassa oli suuri nojatuoli, jossa Berwald nukkui. Nikolaj pudisti päätään. Berwald nukkui hiljaa tuhisten, hänen kovat kasvonsa näyttivät väsyneiltä. Nuhjuinen viltti oli epäsiistin miehen päällä. Berwaldin parta oli ajamatta, hänet oli helppo yhdistää viikinkiaikain verenhimoiseen mieheen, hän haisi vanhalta viskiltä ja hänen lasinsa olivat unohtuneet jonnekin.

"Koska hän on viimeksi poistunut täältä?", Arthur mutisi Nikolajille.

"En muista enää", Nikolaj kuiskasi takaisin, "Varmaankin silloin kun Tino -"

"...Tino?"

Kaikkien katseet osuivat nurkassa istuvaan Berwaldiin. Berwald oli avannut silmänsä, kohottautunut ja käänteli päätään yrittäen etsiä pientä sisukasta suomalaista. Jopa Noahin välinpitämättömissä silmissä välkähteli suru Berwaldin puolesta.

Berwaldin silmät painuivat kiinni. Käsi nousi hieromaan tummia silmiä. Hitaasti Berwald nousi, viltti tippui Berwaldin päältä lattialle. Hän tarttui pölyiseen lasiin ja käveli hitaasti kaapille, tarttui avonaiseen viskipulloon ja kaatoi itselleen runsaan lasillisen. Viski katosi kurkusta alas ja lasi kolahti pöydälle. Mies seisoi pitkänä, jylhänä kaapin luona.

Noah oli ensimmäinen joka liikkui. Hitaasti hän kulki Berwaldin taakse.

"Berwald."

Berwald kääntyi Noahia kohti. Käsi lävähti Berwaldin poskelle. Kaikki katsoivat järkyttyneenä Noahia, joka seisoi puolet Berwaldia lyhyempänä, mutta sillä hetkellä paljon vahvemman näköisenä. Noah kääntyi ja käveli ulos huoneesta, kadoten talosta.

Berwald seisoi aloillaan, tuijottaen eteensä. Pää kääntyi oven suuntaan, kohti Arthuria ja Nikolajia. Berwald avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja avasti uudelleen. Arthur ja Nikolaj katsoivat hetken Berwaldia, jota pystyi äkkiä kuvailemaan henkiinheränneeksi, sitten he kääntyivät toisiaan kohti. Tyrmistys paistoi molempien silmistä.

"Berwald, me tarvitsemme sinua", Arthur aloitti varovasti.

"Jälleen kerran", Nikolaj sanoi väliin. Arthur vilkaisi Nikolajta.

Berwald seisoi hiljaa tuijottaen suu kiinni. Silmistä paistoi edelleen tyhjyys, mutta katseessa oli näkyvissä vieno terävyys.

"Ludwig on menossa sekaisin", Arthur jatkoi hitaasti, "Hän on vallannut itselleen enemmän maata kuin itse tarvitsee. Bonnefoy on vaarassa menettää alueensa, Ludwig on jo lähettänyt sotilaitaan..."

"Meillä muillakin alkaa olla tiukkaa", Nikolaj keskeytti Arthurin jälleen, "Tässä on vaikea olla puolueettomana. Tai siis, silloin oli viimeksi näin vaikeaa, kun Francis ja Ivan -"

"Älä mainitse sitä nimeä", Berwald jyrähti. Hän mulkoili molempia vihaisesti.

"Kuuntele, Berwald!", Arthur voihkaisi väsyneesti, "Ivan ja Ludwig, heidän välillään on nyt jotain, ja jopa Feliciano on alkanut sekoilla..."

"Kaikki ovat", Nikolaj mutisi, "Mutta suurimmat ongelmat ovat Ludwig ja Ivan. He ovat lähekkäin ja heidän välillään kohisee..."

"Mitä sitten?"

Miehet hiljenivät. Berwald kääntyi ympäri ja tarttui viskipulloon. Vaivaantumatta kaatamaan lasiin, Berwald tarttui pulloon ja joi kunnolla.

"Berwald", Arthur aloitti varovasti, "Tämä vaikuttaa Tinoonkin..."

Pullo lensi seinään Berwaldin kädestä. Berwald siirtyi nojatuolin luokse ja vajosi siihen.

"Me tarvitsemme sinua", Arthur yritti.

"Mutta hän ei tarvitse minua", Berwald totesi hiljaa. Arthur ja Nikolaj vilkaisivat toisiinsa. Berwald sulki silmänsä ja vajosi takaisin jonnekin saavuttamattomaan paikkaan. Arthur ja Nikolaj lähtivät huoneesta ja laittoivat oven kiinni. He lähtivät oven luota, keittiön poikki, ulos talosta. Ulkona Arthur avasi suunsa.

"Mikä häntä vaivaa?", Arthur kysyi hiljaa, "Tai siis ymmärrän, se että Tino alkoi toimimaan Ivanin tahdon mukaan, sehän on kaikkien tiedossa, kaikki mitä heidän välillään on tapahtunut..."

"Tuskin ihan kaikki", Nikolaj vastasi, "Tiedäthän Ivanin. Ja se miten Toriskin muuttui Ivanin otettua hänet omakseen... Felikskin kärsi oman osansa silloin kun Ivan lähetti Tinon ja omia sotilaitaan tämän maille."

"Aivan", Arthur mutisi, "- mutta me puhumme Tinosta. Ei Tino voi..."

"Tiedän, ajattelen ihan samoin", Nikolaj sanoi.

Molemmat hiljenivät. He kävelivät hitaasti pitkää tietä eteenpäin, jättäen Berwaldin ja tämän talon taakseen.

* * *

Berwald jäi ajattomaan maailmaansa. Huoneen seinillä ei ollut kelloja, ei kalentereita, ei mitään muistuttamassa ajasta. Verhot estivät valon tuloa. Kului jälleen aikaa, minuutit, tunnit, päivät, kuukaudet, vuodet... kunnes Ovi repesi auki. Berwald heräsi katsomaan suoraan Tinon silmiin, kasvoihin ja tämän kovaan olemukseen. Berwald tuijotti Tinoa, hänen Tinoaan, joka ei enää ollutkaan Tino. Kaikki oli liian kovaa, täysin hänen muistamansa Tinon vastakohtaista.

"Berwald", Tino sanoi.

"Berwald."

"Berwald."

"Berwald!"

Berwald heräsi. Hän katsoi suoraan avatun oven edessä seisovaan tummaan varjoon. Berwaldin mielessä välähti montakin erilaista mielikuvaa, muistoa. Mutta hahmo ei ollut Tino.

"Herätys, Berwald", mies puhui kovaan ääneen, kovaan tapaan, "Nouse ylös, pese itsesi! Näytät ruostuneelta ja rappiolliselta. Nouse, minulla on sinulle tarjous."

Berwald tuijotti miestä hiljaa, hämmentyneenä. Oven luokse saapui toinen mies, joka tarttui kovaa, ryhdikkäämpää kädestä. Berwald tunnisti heidät vihdoin.

"Ludwig, älä nyt noin rankasti herätä toista, hän on ollut vajonneena iäisyyden", Feliciano sanoi varovasti. Feliciano ja Ludwig seisoivat ovella tarkkaillen Berwaldia, joka vuorostaan tarkkaili heitä takaisin.

"Berwald hyvä", Feliciano sanoi hymyillen pehmeästi, "Kävisitkö peseytymässä ja siistimässä itsesi? Tarvitsemme sinua kokoukseen."

"Kokous?", Berwald urahti.

"Kyllä", Feliciano vahvisti, "Tärkeä kokous."

Berwald nousi hitaasti. Hän käveli huoneen läpi, ovea kohti. Hän pysähtyi suoraan Ludwigin eteen. Berwald kohotti päänsä ja suoristautui täytyyn mittaansa. Hetken ajan molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan. Berwald katsoi Ludwigia suoraan alaspäin.

"Tärkeä", Berwald sylkäisi sanan suustaan ja käveli Ludwigin ohi läheltä, melkein kosketusetäisyydeltä.

"Onko hän ihan... terve?", Feliciano kysyi hiljaa Ludwigilta.

"Berwald on... aina ollut tuollainen", Ludwig sanoi hiljaa takaisin katsoen Berwaldin selkää, joka katosi nurkan taakse, "Ei hän kai ole hidas... olettaisin."

Berwald käveli oman talonsa käytäviä kuin vieras, joka tunsi tien muttei kuitenkaan. Hän pysähtyi Tinon vanhan huoneen kohdalla, sen, missä Tino asui heidän lähdettyään Nikolajin luota. Berwald kohotti kätensä ja painoi sen ovea vasten. Hitaasti, hän antoi kätensä valua ovenkahvalle ja päinaa sen alas. Berwald tönäisi kevyesti oven auki. Hän käänsi varovasti päänsä ovea kohti. Äänekäs hengenveto karkasi Berwaldin huulilta tämän katsoessa huonetta, joka oli täydellisen säilynyt. Pölykerrokset kertoivat omaa tarinaansa siitä, miten Berwald oli jäänyt olohuoneeseen odottamaan jotain. Berwald astui huoneeseen ja hengitti pehmeää salmiakin tuoksua. Pienen hetken ajan hymy karkasi Berwaldin huulille. Askeleet veivät sängyn luona olevan pienen lipaston luokse. Berwald polvistui ja avasi lipaston. Sisällä oli ruskea, pieni paperipussi. Berwald otti sen käteensä ja suoristautui. Hän otti toisella kädellään pussin sisältä pienen salmiakkikarkin ja laittoi sen suuhunsa.

"Asuiko hän tässä huoneessa?"

Berwald jähmettyi ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Ovenkarmiin nojaava Francis katseli ympärillensä lauhkean näköisenä. Berwald laittoi nopeasti paperipussin taskuunsa. Hän katsoi suoraan Franciksen kasvoihin, jotka vaelsivat tarkkaillen pientä huonetta.

"Kaunis", Francis sanoi kääntäen katseensa Berwaldin suuntaan ja hymyillen lämpimästi, "Täynnä maalaisromantiikkaa... tai jotain sinne päin."

Berwald käveli huoneesta ulos, Franciksen ohitse. Hän jatkoi käytävää pitkin pesuhuoneeseen. Francis jäi Tinon huoneen ovelle katselemaan Berwaldin perään. Francis antoi hymynsä kadota ja pudisti päätään hitaasti Berwaldin suljettua pesuhuoneen oven.

* * *

"Jotain meidän pitää tehdä!"

Huone hiljeni. Kaikki katsoivat Ludwigiä. Suuren pöydän ääressä istuivat Ludwigin lisäksi Feliciano, Arthur, Francis, Nikolaj, Noah, Alfred, Brynjar ja Berwald.

"Me emme voi vain istua aloillamme", Ludwig jatkoi puhuen rauhallisesti, jylisevällä äänellä, "Meidän on tehtävä jotain."

"Mutta me emme halua aloittaa sotaa", Francis vastasi korottaen äänensä, "Edellinen oli jo tarpeeksi tuskastuttava."

"Sinähän sen tiedät, sinun maahasihan kärsi eniten, ja sinuaha silloin yritettiin saartaa!", Artur äsähti.

"Sota käytiin minun maillani -", Francis ehti aloittaa, kohoten seisomaan ja pamauttaen kämmenensä pöydälle.

"Mailla jotka valtasit muilta, ne eivät olleet oikeastaan sinun maitasi", Arthur huusi, nousten seisomaan. Muut seurasivat tuttua riitelyä äiden kanhden välillä lähes välinpitämättömästi. Feliciano oli ensimmäinen, joka avasi suunsa.

"Rauhoittukaa, tämä ei etene mihinkään suuntaan", Feliciano kommentoi.

"Meidän pitää päättää, miten reagoimme Ivanin -", Ludwig aloitti.

"Ivan ei ole suurin ongelma", Alfred keskeytti Ludwigin katsoen tätä pitkään, "- vaan se uhka, mikä syntyy hänen teoistaan."

"Sitähän minä tarkoitankin", Ludwig ärähti mulkoillen Arturia, "Ivan -"

"Sinä et nyt ymmärrä", Arthur korotti ääntään, "Minä tarkoitan aivan toisenlaista uhkaa, sotaa kaikkien välille!"

Ludwig vaikeni. Kaikki katsoivat Arthuria, joka nousi hitaasti ylös.

"Minulle on aivan sama asia, mitä Ivan tekee", Arthur aloitti varovasti, "- kunhan se ei vahingoita muita valtioita. Ivan vahingoittaa ja siksi aioin tarjota apuani niille, jotka taistelevat häntä vastaan. Mutta Ludwig, me kaikki tiedämme, että sinä sodit oman etusi tähden. Olet itsekin miehittänyt useamman valtion ja hallinnut niitä diktaturilla -"

"Sinä -", Ludwig aloitti raivoissaan.

Kaikki vaikenivat, kun tuoli raapi maata. Berwald oli suoristautunut täyteen mittaansa ja kääntänyt selkänsä pöydälle. Hän asteli huoneen laitaan, katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. Kaikki odottivat.

"Berwald?", Nikolaj puhutteli varovasti.

"Hiljaa", Berwald käski ärtyneenä, "Hiljaa!"

Viimeisetkin harhailevat katseet nauliutuivat suureen mieheen. Odottavasti, ikään kuin toivoen uutta ratkaisua tilanteeseen, kaikki katsoivat vanhan viikingin selkämystä. Jopa Ludwig odotti vaieten, varoen avaamasta suutaan.

"Meidän on turha tehdä mitään", Berwaldin rahiseva ääni kajahti huoneessa, "Jos Ivan haluaa, hän saa tehdä minun puolestani mitä lystää. Minä en välitä."

Lujat askeleet kajahdellen Berwald lähti. Muut jäivät tuijottamaan suljettua ovea, sanomatta mitään pitkään aikaan.

* * *

Sinä iltana Berwald ei pytynyt vain stumaan aloillaan.Hän vaelteli olohuoneessaan, yrittäen välillä pysähtyä ja vajota takaisin horrokseensa, mutta hän ei vain pystynyt. Viha alkoi kuplia Berwaldin sisällä. Hän osittain häpesi suuttumustansa, jota hän yritti peitellä ja piilottaa jopa itseltään. Horroksessa oli ollut se hyvä puoli, että mikään ei tuntunut. Mikään. Missään.

Raivoissaan Berwald tarttui kirjahyllyyn ja pamautti sen lattiaan. Berwald alkoi potkia kirjahyllyä, hän tarttui seinätauluihin yksi kerrallaan ja viskoi ne kirjahyllyä päin. Berwald hajotti täydellisesti olohuoneen, repi tapetitkin seinältä ja tiputti lampun alas katosta. Hän pysähtyi vasta, kun olohuone oli täydellisesti tuhottu. Berwald hengitti raskaasti, väsyneenä. Ärtymys ja viha vaimenivat hetkeksi täyden hiljaisuuden täyttäessä huoneen. Berwald katsoi tuhoa.

Äkkiä jotain tapahtui. Berwald vajosi maahan, polvilleen, pidellen rintakehäänsä. Hän haukkoi henkeään, silmälasit tippuivat ja kyyneleitä alkoi tulvia pitkin hänen kasvojaan. Berwald vajosi suruunsa, joka täytti koko hänen kehonsa. Kyyneleet kostuttivat lattiaa, luoden tummemman läikän puupintaan. Berwald haukkoi henkeään, vajoten lopulta kyljelleen maahan. Siinä maatessaan Berwald teki päätöksen. Hän alkoi hengittää pikku hiljaa normaalisti. Berwald nousi ylös, jaloilleen. Hän marssi ulos olohuoneesta, keittiön lävitse, ovesta ulos asti. Berwald kulki puuvarastoon ja otti mukaansa vain sahan ja kirjeen. Hän vihelsi pitkään, pysähtyen samalla odottamaan. Hän seisoi aloillaan, odottaen. Pian metsästä juoksi valkoinen, resuinen koira. Berwald katsoi Hana Tamagoa tuntien syyllisyyden piston rinnassaan.

"Tule. Me lähdemme nyt tästä talosta, emmekä palaa enää koskaan takaisin." 

* * *

...Näin! Jatkoa! Vihdoin!

Sain viimein selkärankaa jatkaa ja julkaista uuden luvun. Jeee! ...

Anteeksi tauko. Suuren inspiraation vallassa kirjoitan nyt. Ei mikään järin pitkä luku, olen pahoillani, mutta luku kuitenkin. Yritän saada vietyä tätä tarina pidemmälle näin loppukesän aikana, vähän lähemmäs suuren urakan loppufanfaareja! ...

Tosiaan, anteeksi tauko ja mahdolliset virheet.

Jatkoa tulee mahdollisimman pian!

/CarminaChan


	7. Sodan alkusoitto

Tino seisoi peilin edessä. Hän katsoi kuvaansa, resuista, laihtunutta, varjoa. Niin, hän oli kuin varjo entisestä itsestään. Mutta varjo peilin pinnalla näytti silti vahvalta, taistelunhaluiselta. Häntä ärsytti suuresti, miten muut puhuivat Ivanista, miten he arvostelivat. Selän takana, eivät uskaltaneet nousta ja huutaa vasten tämän kasvoja. Heikkouksia.

Tino kohotti kätensä, laski sen peilin kylmälle pinnalle. Värähdys kulki läpi kehon, iho kylmettyi. Hän pysähtyi katsomaan kättään, hän tunsi, miten hän oli muuttunut kylmemmäksi. Silti hän ei halunnut muuttaa mitään.

"Tino!", hento kuiskaus kuului oven raosta. Tino käänsi päänsä ja katsoi ovea kohti, näki välähdyksen Eduartista. Tämä ujuttautui hitaasti sisälle, katse harhaili lattiassa. Hän kulki vähän eteenpäin, mutta jähmettyi useamman metrin päähän Tinosta.

"Minulla on sinulle kirja", Eduart sanoi hiljaa, katsellen tiiviisti maahan. Tino kallisteli päätään, puraisi huultaan, ojensi kätensä. Eduart antoi kovakantisen, ohuen kirjan. Tino hymähti kiitoksensa, Eduart peruutti ovelle ja laittoi sen nätisti kiinni perässään. Tino katsoi ovea, kiukustuen Eduartin tavasta olla katsomatta häntä enää, aivan kuin häntä ei olisikaan.

Huomio kiinnittyi kirjaan. Se oli vanha, paperi tuoksui aavituksen kostealle. Sivut olivat paksuja ja karkeita. Tino hiveli kirjaa, avasi sen kunnolla ensimmäiseltä sivulta, jolle oli kirjoitettu.

"_Suur-Ruotsin historiikki_"

Hetken, pienen hetken Tino näki itsensä seisomassa kesäkedolla, kukkien ympäröimänä, hennossa tuulessa liehuva puuvillapaita päällä, joka on muutaman koon liian iso, Hana Tamagon haukkuessa jossain kaukana, _vieressään pitkä, vaaleahiuksinen mies, se tuuli pörrötti hiuksia, silmälasit välkkyivät auringossa, huulet kaareutuivat ihan pikkuisen vain, ihan suupielien kohdalta, ja ne rypyt oli silinneet ja se katse niillä jäisillä silmillä, jotka olivat sulaneet, sulaneet jo kauan sitten aavaksi mereksi tyrskyineen päivineen..._

Kirja valahti Tinon käsistä, hän ei saanut enää henkeä vedettyä keuhkoihinsa, kädet karkasivat puristamaan kurkkua, melkein repimään uuden aukon, jotta ilma pääsisi ulos. Tino käpertyi kerälle, itsensä ympärille, kuin suojellen. Aivot löivät kuvaa uudelleen silmien eteen, kaikki hajosi sirpaleiksi. Hän ei tuntenut muuta, kun kahteen suuntaan raastavaa voimaa, hän näki kaksi puoltansa, Ivanin Tinon ja Berwaldin Tinon, kaksi täysin erilaista Tinoa, hän näki itsensä, hän ei saanut sulatettua niitä toisiinsa, ne karkasivat edelleen. Näkö alkoi sumeta, eikä hän ollut varma syystä, tai ylipäätäsä mistään muustakaan, mitä tapahtui.

Sitten kaikki lakkasi.

* * *

Ivan istui aloillaan, työpöytänsä takana. Ainut valo siinäkin huoneessa oli kynttilä hänen vieressään. Hän kävi läpi vanhoja dokumentteja, joi votkaa, selasi kirjeitään, joi votkaa, lakikirjoja, votkaa, asiakirjoja, votkaa, votkaa, votkaa...

Ääni havahdutti miehen tuolinsa takaa. Kynttilä oli melkein palanut sammuksiin, votkapullon pohjalla oli pieni ryyppy enää jäljellä. Ivan kuulosteli ääntä, tunnisti sen saman tien. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä ylös ja lähti kiitämään pitkin kartanonsa käytävää, kääntyili kulmista ja repi ovia auki. Äänen kovetessa askeleet vaihtuivat juoksuksi, Ivan kirmasi, törmäillen aina välillä johonkin tai johonkuhun, oliko sen nyt niin väliä enää, hän juoksi, juoksi kartanonsa toiseen laitaan, majoituspuolelle, hän juoksi, hengitti raskaasti, kuuli Talven Kenraalin sanat korvissaan, kylmyys värisytti hänen kehoaan.

Viimeinen ovi repesi auki, ja Ivan pysähtyi nähdäkseen Tinon nykivän, kuristaen itseään sängyllään. Nopeasti, Ivan koppasi Tinon syliinsä, kuin pienen lapsen, hellien ja hivellen häntä. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään muuta, kuin pehmeä, läpättävä sydän, joka tykytti kuin viimeisiä metrejään. Ivanin kasvot rutistuivat, hän katsoi kalpeaa, suloista Tinoa sylissään, hän piteli tätä lähellään. Silmät avautuivat ja Tino haukkoi hetken henkeään. Ivan silitti pehmeästi hänen hiuksiaan, piteli tätä lähellään. Tino rauhoittui, painui Ivania vasten.

"Älä enää ikinä tee noin", Ivan sanoi ääni värähtäen. Lämpö alkoi taas pulputa hänen suonissaan, hän kaipasi ryyppyä. Tino katseli häntä, kuin perhonen läpättää hädissään ympärilleen. Pää kallistui, siivet vaihtuivat pehmeisiin väreihin. Ivan alkoi pelätä mielenterveytensä puolesta.

"En."

Sanat olivat pelkkä kuiskaus, mutta se huojennutti Ivania enemmän, aivan kuin hän pitelisi Tinon sydäntä kämmenellään.

"Hyvä", ivan sanoi laskien Tinon alas, luoden viimeisen, takertuvan silmäyksen tämän kasvoihin, "Tulethan myöhemmin huoneeseeni, jos nukutaan yhdessä tämä yö?"

Tino nyökkäsi, hymyillen lämpimästi, aivan kuin aina. Ivan lähti huoneesta, laittoi oven kiinni perässään, käveli pois Tinon huoneen läheltä. Hän käveli saman reitin, katseli aukiriuhdottuja ovia ja muutaman ihmisen, kuten Eduartin ja Toriksen hämmentyneitä ilmeitä. Ivania kylmäsi, vapisutti, kun hän sulki työhuoneensa oven, käveli tuolilleen ja vajosi siihen, retkottaen tuolillaan joka suuntaan. Hän pelkäsi.

Hän oli aluksi tarkoittanut vain kaapata Tinon itselleen, ihan vain nähdäkseen, miten Berwaldin käy, mutta asiat olivat vaikeutuneet huomattavasti. Tinon suloiset mustikkasilmät vetivät häntä puoleensa kuin nuotio yöperhosta, hän tunsi itsensä vahvemmaksi, voimakkaammaksi, hän oli voittamaton Neuvostoliitto! Mutta samalla kuin narkkari, riippuvainen Tinosta ja tämän sylin hellästä lämmöstä ja pehmeydestä. Ivania sekä kylmäsi, että lämmitti ajatus, että Tino olisi hänen. Ikuisesti.

Ivan ojensi kätensä, kiersi sen votkapullon ympärille. Hän otti viimeisen ryypyn, kiskoi viimeiseen pisaraan irvistämättä. Hetken mielijohteesta Ivan heitti pullon seinään, kuvitellen siinä seisovan surkea viikingin. Hän nauroi kolkosti, omaan tapaansa, koko keuhkoistaan, tunteella, ennen kuin keräsi itsensä ja nousi ylös, suoristi takkinsa ja otti maasta putkenpätkänsä. Kylmä ilma kertoi Talven Kenraalin saapuvan hänen luokseen, hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Ivan kääntyi katsomaan ikkunaan, nauroi ja rysäytti sen kädellään rikki.

"Heti kun olet valmis."

* * *

Tino katsoi ovea. Jykevät, turvalliset askeleet olivat matkalla poispäin, tuoden pienen pelon hänen kurkkunsa pohjalle. Hän pelkäsi tosissaan, ettei Ivan palaisi koskaan, mutta samalla hän pelkäsi, että Ivan kääntyisi ympäri ja palaisi hänen luokseen. Tino veti syvään henkeen, kaipasi jotain. Levottomana hän katseli ympärilleen, mitä vain, kun hän löytäisi minkä tahansa syyn... Syyn mihin? Jäädä? Vaiko sittenkin lähteä? Levottomuus valtasi pään, kiri keuhkoihin, sai kädet liikkumaan, etsien jotain, mitä vain... Tino huohotti, haukkoi henkeä. Silmät pyörivät päässä, mitä vain, mitä vain...

Lopulta Tino nousi ylös. Hätkähtäen, hän astui vahingossa kirjan päälle. Se makasi levällään maassa, siellä oli paljon viisaita sanoja. Tino sylkäisi sen päälle, osittain vahingossa, osittain tahallaan, eikä hän tiennyt, tarkoittiko hän sylkäistä. Katse osui lattialla olevaan... johonkin. Tino kumartui, kurotteli, nappasi käteensä kirjekuoren.

Paksun, avaamattoman kirjekuoren. Sinetti oli ehjä ja hänen nimensä oli kirjoitettu siihen. Tino katseli kirjettä epäluuloisena, kirjoitustapa oli tuttu. Hetken hänen päässään löi tyhjää, hän oli jo avaamassa, kun nimi muistui hänen mieleensä. Hahmo piirtyi paperille. Tino sävähti, jäykistyi, ei uskaltanut liikkua, hän ei tiennyt, halusiko hän avata sitä sittenkään.

Käsiala oli Berwaldin.

Tino piilotti kirjeen sänkyvällyihinsä, upotti sen sinne. Ivanin lakanoihin. Hän lähti ripeästi huoneesta, kiitäen pitkin käytäviä, pysähtymättä missään vaiheessa. Hän saapui Eduartin ovelle, koputti kepeästi. Vastausta odottamatta Tino avasi oven ja meni sisään. Eduart kohotti päänsä, tämä istui nojatuolissa kerällä ja luki kirjaa. Eduartin katse vajosi alas.

"Mistä sinä sait sen kirjee-kirjan?", Tino reagoi nopeasti, pähyten ympärilleen. Oven hän laittoi varovasti kiinni, ennen kuin naulitsi katseensa Eduartiin, joka uskalsi katsoa varovasti Tinon kasvoja.

"Luitko sen jo?", Eduart kysyi hiljaa, kuiskaten. Tino pudisti päätään. Eduart laski katseensa, näyttäen hetken tavallista varmemmalta.

"Sinun olisi pitänyt, minä... se oli vaikea saada tänne", Eduart mutisi. Tino katsoi pitkään ystävänsä kasvoja, sulaen hiljalleen.

"Minä piilotin sen", Tino kuiskasi. Eduart riemastui silminnähden.

"Lue se!", Eduart sanoi hymyillen, katsoen Tinoa silmiin.

"Minä...", Tino aloitti, vaieten ja painaen päänsä alas.

"Sinun pitää päästä täältä pois", Eduart kuiskasi. Tino katsoi Eduartia hetken. Pitäisikö hänen?

* * *

Kirves heilahti ilmassa, halkaisi siististi paksun rungonpuolikkaan. Berwald päästi otteensa irti, pyyhkäisi kädellään hikeä otsalta, katsoi taivaalle. Hän antoi ryhdin kadota jonnekin, antoi tuulen leikkiä hiuksissa ja viilentää kasvojansa. Pehmeä haukku kuului läheltä, Berwald katsoi Hana Tamagoa, joka leikki kepeillä lähellä. Hymyillen, hän istahti hetkeksi alas, puhalsi ilmaa ulos.

"Berwald!"

Lyhyt vilkaisu kertoi Nikolajin kävelevän kirveensä kanssa häntä kohti. Berwald kohotti kättään ja toivoi, ettei mies viipyisi hänen luonaan.

"On tuo mökki ihan komea, pikku mummonmökki", Nikolaj sanoi maireasti hymyillen. Berwald soi pienen hymyn takaisin, nojaten käsillään polviinsa.

"On. Jykevä", Berwald totesi yksinkertaisesti. Nikolaj soi pehmeämmän hymyn, ojensi kätensä ja taputti muutaman kerran Berwaldin olkapäätä.

"On", Nikolaj toisti, uppoutuen ajatuksiinsa. Berwald katseli hetken uutta taloaan, tyytyväisyys rinnassa jyskyttäen. Se oli viimein valmistunut, pieni sininen mökki. Juuri sopivan kokoinen hänelle ja koiralle.

"Itse asiassa, tuon sinulle uutisia rintamalta", Nikolaj sanoi hitaasti, "- Ludwig on sitten lopullisesti menettänyt järkensä. Sotii jumalauta Arthuria vastaan tosissaan. Eikä Ivan anna periksi, mutta Ivan..."

Katkonainen hiljaisuus antoi Berwaldille tilaisuuden luoda mielikuvan Ivanista, joka likaisin näpein kosketti Tinon poskea. Kylmyys täytti Berwaldin sydämen, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt sitä ulospäin, murahti vain Nikolajille, kehottaen tätä jatkamaan.

"Ivan alkaa pistämään kovat kehiin. Ei se luovuta, ei", Nikolaj sanoi hitaasti, "- mutta eipä siinä, se soi tuossa Tinolle enemmän vapauksia. Taas."

Berwald nyökkäsi. Sydän jyskytti nopemmin, hän halasi jo mielessään Tinon uneen, syvään uneen.

* * *

Ivan heräsi pidellen Tinoa sylissään. Hän katseli nukkuvaa mustikkasilmää, haroi varovasti tämän hiuksia, kuunteli kuunteli tasaista hengitystä.

Hänen teki mieli tönäistä Tino pois luotaan, pois sylistään, mutta hän ei hennonnut.

Vodkapullo odotti kirjoituspöydän luona. Ivanin teki mieli tarttua siihen ja hypätä ikkunasta ulos, pehmeään hankeen. Pudota. Tuntea se painottomuus, hetken keveys. Hetken. Hän ei halunnut sen kestävän kauaa, lyhyen sekunnin vain. Ihan lyhyen. Sitten hanki ottaisisi hänet syleilyyn, uppoaisi.

Hän jopa näki sen. Talven Kenraalin nauravan, pudistavan päätään. _Et sinä häntä saa omaksesi, hän lentää vielä jonain päivänä pois luotasi._

_Jonain päivänä. Lentää._

"Kukaan ei voi sitä tietää", Ivan mutisi Tinon hiuksiin. Hän käpertyi, pieneksi Tinon ympärille. Hänestä tuntui, että Tino voisi oikeasti vain lentää pois. Kuin perhonen. Tai sudenkorento. Lintu...

Ivan palautti mieleensä Ludwigin lupauksen, ettei hän hyökkäisi Neuvostoliiton maille. Myös Tinon maat olivat häneltä kielletty. Ludwig oli suloisin sanoin luvannut, kuin hunajalla voidellen, mutta Toris oli varoittanut, varoittanut ja vielä kerran varoittanut häntä; Ludwig alkoi menettää otettaan. Hän alkoi lipsua. Livetä. Pudota...

Ovi rämähti auki. Toris seisoi siinä, silmät pyörällään.

"Ludwig hyökkäsi", Toris kuiskasi. Tino räväytti silmänsä auki, hän katsoi hetken mustikoita, pehmeänsuloisia mustikoita...

"Hae kiväärini."

* * *

Tino juoksi. Hän oli metsässä, keskellä metsää, auttamassa Ivania. Gilbertin salamasota oli onnistunut, heitä kukaan ei ollut valmis. Kukaan, paitsi Ivan. Ihan kuin hän odottaisi kokoajan syytä sotaan... Tino lysähti puun alle, hengitti raskaasti. Hän otti toisen lapasen kädestään, avasi takkinsa vetoketjua. Käsi kävi povarissa, nappaamassa kirjeen. Tino tuijotti Berwaldin käsialaa.

_Odotan sinua. Haen sinut jonakin päivänä takaisin._

Kaksi helevetin lyhyttä lausetta. Tinon veri kohahti korviin, hän ei halunnut palata takaisin. Vaiko sittenkin halusi... Kaikki tuntui niin sekavalta, Tino hautautui takkiinsa ja antoi kirjeen tippua maahan. Hän tuijotti sitä kuin syöpäsolua. Äkkiä Tino alkoi taputella taskujaan, otti kessun ja tikkuaskin. Kessu huuleen, tulitikun raapaisu ja hengähdys.

Kaikki alkoi tuntua niin etäiseltä, siellä, metsässä. Kylmässä. Tino tuijotti eteensä, ase sylissään. Raivo paljoi hänen sisällään, hän ei tarvinnut mitään lämmikettä. Kuitenkin, kylmä tuuli sai hänet vapisemaan.

Tino katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli selkeästi saanut harhautettua Ludwigin perästään, mutta samalla myös Ivanin. Tino varoi päästämästä suurempia ääniä, hän tunsi olevansa avuton ja säälittävä pienelikko. Ajatuksen hiivittyä mieleen Tino sylkäisi lumihankeen. Hän halveksui ajatusta itsestään heikkona, pienenä olentona.

Tino odotti hetken, ennen kuin liikkui. Hän tunsi olevansa kova kuori entisestään. Hän tunsi vahvistuneensa. Hän oli jotain suurempaa ja hänestä tuntui, kuin osa hänestä oli rikkoultunut lopullisesti jäisessä maassa.

Äkkiä kuurui rusahdus, mikä sai Tinon kohottamaan katseensa kinoksista. Hänen edessään seisoi Berwald. Lumisena, silmät jäätyneet ikiajoiksi. Hetken he seisoivat siinä, vain parin metrin päässä toisistaan. Barwald osoitti häntä aseella suoraan päähän, liikahtamatta mihinkään suuntaan. Tinon lihakset olivat kuin narulla jäykäsi vedetyt. He katselivat toisiaan silmiin, kuin kaksi tuntematonta.

Ja sellaisiahan he lopulta olivatkin. Kumpikaan ei enään tunnistanut toista toisesta.

Hitaasti, Berwald laski aseensa. Hän antoi käsiensä siirtyä kyljilleen, rutistaen toisella yhä asettaan.

* * *

Hei maailma, olen edelleen elossa, enkä ole unohtanut! Ja tämä on kesken. Vieläkin. Mutta aion todella viedä tämän loppuun.

Tuli vähän turhan lyhyt, olen pahoillani. Todella pahoillani.

Mutta Frostbite lähestyy ja minun oli pakko julkaista! Olen elvyttänyt itseäni osallistumalla viime kesän Traconiin. Ja nyt, kävelen Frostbiteen nauttimaan elämästä.

Lisää on TODELLAKIN tulossa!

-Carminachan


End file.
